New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: After getting tired of severe bullying, Hikari forms a school group of close friends and major camaraderie that will perform all kinds of wonderful activities as well as support one another for better or worse, no matter what. Soka InuKag BlaTsu
1. First Day

This is my newest story that really isn't so very new. It's actually a rewrite for what is currently known and soon to be formerly known as my 'All Star' group. I'll be renaming the group soon enough.

Changes are that I have taken out some non-originals and some originals alike. I've also added Soul Eater into the group, which makes it funner for me:)

Also note that I own Hikari and Nene while **leshamarieinuyasha** owns Chihoro and Toshiro. Hikari is based on me, Nene is based on that best friend of mine, and Chihoro takes after her owner.

I do not own Soul Eater or the other two non-original sources to be seen in later chapters; Chaos Wars and Inuyasha. And in a future part of the series, you will also see Ouran High School Host Club.

So heck yeah, enjoy and review!

**New Beginning: The Music in Our Souls **

**Chapter 1: First Day**

The sun rose into the sky and spread it's wings, taking it's paintbrush across the sky and painting a beautiful sunrise for the continent of Faith Cove. Strands of pink, blue, orange, and yellow flung themselves across the sky, pouring light into windows across Faith Cove. Laying in a twin bed shrouded in light pink colored silk sheets was a beautiful teenage blond, whose two hazel eyes opened to face the sunshine.

"Ah..." moaned the fifteen year old, "-sunrise of six-thirty. You waste no time waking us up, huh God? Whatever, like I can't handle that."

Hikari slid herself out of bed with a grunt as she stretched herself out and remade her bed. In these few minutes, Hikari was well awake and well ready for the day as she opened her closet. She dressed herself up in a pink and white sundress with white sandals before packing her pink string bag. Hikari brushed her long blond hair and grabbed her flute before going to the Faye House's kitchen for a slice of peanut butter toast. After making the toast, Hikari went to put on her cross necklace before heading out the door.

"I wonder what moron will start trouble with me on the first day of school," Hikari murmured to no one as she headed up the street where Nene and Akizuki Lyndall lived.

The pair of sisters was of her best friend, Nene and that friend's sister, Akizuki. They met up with Hikari under the still rising sun as they headed up the friendly sidewalk. The grass was lush and the air was soft and floral. Rosette, the city in Faith Cove where Hikari and her friends lived, made every day beautiful. It never snowed or got very cold in Faith Cove, since it was kind of close to the Equator and because it was formed from the lava of an underground volcano. It had first been colonized by the United States, but now Faith Cove was a perfectly sovereign country and a very friendly one at that, given it's achievement of having never been in a war or major conflict.

"Ready Nene, Akizuki?" Hikari inquired as she high fived Akizuki and gave Nene a fist bump.

"As ready as I'll ever be," sighed Nene

"Sure thing!" cheered Akizuki.

Hikari chatted with her friends along the way to school. Nene had short red hair which often swept over her green eyes, covering them a little. Akizuki had long blond hair and blue eyes as she stood shorter than her older sister. Nene and Hikari were both fifteen while Akizuki was only fourteen. All three were in high school, although this was Akizuki's very first day of high school while her sister and friend were to begin sophomore year.

"I just wonder what idiots will start trouble with me," Hikari repeated her thought from earlier.

"Probably a moron!" sang Akizuki.

"Only a moron would do it," Nene added.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Then Rosette High sure has a lot of morons."

The girls arrived upon the tall white marble building that rose five stories high from the concrete it was stationed upon. Many stained glass windows as well as normal windows shimmered from the walls, set up in a perfectly symmetrical manor that some strange boy in the distance was yelling about.

"So beautiful and symmetrical!" he cheered lovingly.

Hikari and the Lyndall sisters walked past the stranger yelling about symmetry and entered the buiding upon a pastel pink and sky blue tiled floor where an angel dressed for battle was painted in the ceiling above. It was the school's colors and mascot, which seemed girlie, but definitely weren't since the sports teams all had very good records.

"Whoa!" yelped Akizuki.

Nene giggled shyly, "I'll show her around, so you go on ahead Hikari."

"Okay, see you. Let's see how long it takes before someone attempts to tick me off."

Hikari walked straight to the foyer rising just to the left of the door and went up two small flights of pink and blue metal stairs to get to the second floor. She stared down at her schedule to find her locker number and automatically started down the West hallway. As she walked, she suddenly saw a female bully who was one of those girls who is hot and knows it so she acts like a snob. This one shoved a girl with blond pigtails and green eyes into a locker.

"Hey! Josephine, leave her alone!" bellowed Hikari with a snap reaction.

She knew this raven haired bottled up cheerleader brat all too well. The cheerleader turned with a snarl as the girl worked to gather her books.

"Stay out Hikari you little anger management failure-!"

Hikari slapped Josephine and shoved her across the hall into the coordinating locker. Once the cheerleader retreated, Hikari knelt down and helped the girl pick up her books.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked.

"Maka!" yelled a male voice.

The blond looked up and Hikari turned to see a white haired, crimson eyed boy rushing over to them.

"S-Soul!" yelped Maka.

Hikari gathered the last books and helped Maka stand up. She quickly noted that she had a large hand shaped bruise on her arm where Josephine had shoved her. Hikari also saw that Soul was concerned as Maka balanced herself on her feet.

"What did you do?" he yelled at Hikari.

Hikari held up her hands, "Hey, hey. I didn't do it. Don't assume crap, I just helped her pick up her books."

"Soul, you idiot!" Maka yelled, raising a hardcover book and slamming the spine into Soul's head.

"Ow!"

Hikari giggled slightly, "I'm Hikari, nice to meet you. Ignore Josephine, she's a...she's a brat okay?" Hikari asked, holding her hand out to Maka.

"Josephine? Someone tell me what I missed here, this is uncool," protested Soul.

"I got shoved down by this cheerleader brat. Hikari here got rid of her and helped me up Soul. She's a friend, not a foe," Maka clarified.

Soul sighed in some relief before offering his hand to Hikari, "Thanks a lot Hikari. I'm Soul Evans, cool guy."

Hikari smiled and shook his hand too, "Nice to meet you. Are you two new? Haven't seen you before..."

"Yeah. We're sophomores," Maka stated.

"Cool, me too. What class are you in first?" Hikari asked.

"Um," Maka murmured, examining a paper, "-Miss Cates for science."

"Awesome. Do you have Miss Blake third?"

"Yeah," Maka answered.

"Neat. I have that class with her too. She's a great teacher friend of mine, I talk with her all of the time."

"Shouldn't we move on?" Soul inquired.

"Yeah, let's go. I think I've found two new friends," Hikari breathed with a smile.

Maka smiled too, "I agree. Soul?"

"Sure thing."

The group of three headed to Miss Cates' classroom, talking all the while. As her thoughts ruminated, Hikari developed an idea in her head, which she began writing out. During third block, Hikari handed the paper over to Miss Blake, to which Miss Blake told her she'd talk with her later about it. Next up came lunch, where Hikari sat with Soul, Maka, Nene, Chihoro, Toshiro, and Akizuki.

"So your mother left you when you were a baby? My father left my mother and I behind too," Maka sighed, "-but I'm glad, because he was an disloyal person to mom."

"Yeah, lucky you. My mom slammed the gate in my face when I was barely a year old," Hikari murmured.

"I still have both of my parents!" cheered Chihoro.

Soul scratched his head, "I wonder where the others are at."

Toshiro tilted his head, "Others?"

Chihoro had brown hair that flowed smoothly to the end of her back and bright blue eyes. Toshiro had green eyes and short spiky black hair with blond highlights. He was muscular and Chihoro was well endowed herself. Both wore jeans but Chihoro wore a short sleeved red shirt bejeweled with a rose while Toshiro wore a tight Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt.

"Yeah, Soul and I have five other friends," Maka responded to Toshiro.

"Haven't really seen them all day," Soul added.

Hikari shrugged, "What year are they?"

"Sophomores," Maka sighed.

"That is strange, but then again, each year is divided into two groups with two teachers for each main subject in each group. And then electives are electives, period," Nene murmured.

Suddenly, a roar rang throughout the cafeteria.

"I am Black Star and I demand mashed potatoes!"

Maka and Soul facepalmed, "Ohh no!" they moaned in pure unison.

"Black Star, please calm down!" wailed Tsubaki.

"Soul, go find our poor friends and rescue them," Maka sighed.

"Okay, this is just uncool," grunted Soul.

The albino stood up from the table where the small group sat alone for the time being.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry," Maka stated.

The blond haired teen tilted her head at the other blond, "For what?"

"The people you're about to meet..."

As if on cue, Soul came back dragging Black Star by the back of his shirt collar, with the blue haired, blue eyed teen sliding on the floor. Tsubaki and Patty were laughing heavily as they were followed by Kid and Liz. Tsubaki stood tall and well developed as well with long black hair and indigo eyes. Kid had short black hair with three white stripes on the right side of his hair and bright yellow eyes. Liz and Patty were both blond and blue eyed, except Patty was shorter, her hair was shorter, and it was a brighter blond color.

"Tsubaki, go get you and this idiot both some lunch," Soul growled as he plopped Black Star into a seat.

"Soul, don't treat your god like this! I shall punish you!"

"If you cost us these friends, I will proceed to find out just how godly you are," threatened Maka.

"And I'll so help her," Kid and Soul stated in unison

"Me too," agreed Liz.

"Yay!" sang Patty.

Hikari, Nene, Chihoro, and Toshiro stared at the newcomers, but Hikari automatically smiled as Akizuki started talking with Patty.

"Welcome to the party," Hikari sighed, "I may lose my patience, but being friends with Soul and Maka should help."

"I am the fantastic and godly Black Star and I demand food!"

"Oh boy," Chihoro moaned.

"You said it Chi-chi," sighed Toshiro.

Once Tsubaki returned, the introductions began for the entire table.

"So you guys all came from a city called Death City? I didn't even know there was such a place!" exclaimed Akizuki.

"Me neither," agreed Hikari and Nene.

"I've heard of it. Never been there though," Chihoro shrugged.

"You're the only one," Toshiro stated.

"Dad travels, not like I have no reason," Chihoro responded.

"AWESOME POTATOES! THE GOD APPROVES!"

Maka and Soul facepalmed again, "Moron!"

Hikari and her friends giggled. This was only the beginning of something wonderful and she knew it too.

During fourth block, Miss Blake had Hikari called down to her room. The tall teacher wore a below knee emerald dress and had long red hair pouring down her back in curves as he chocolate eyes shimmered kindly.

"Miss Blake? You call?" Hikari called.

"Ah yes Hikari. So you want to create a school group here at Rosette High? Tell me more."

"Well, today, I had to defend a nice student named Maka Albarn from that rude cheerleader I had problems with last year. I just met their friends too and I think it would be nice if we just had a group where students who aren't accepted can have friends who truly care about them. We can even do activities for the school and other things like that."

Miss Blake nodded and wrote herself a note, "I like it; I love it actually. You have a beautiful heart Hikari, so I'll talk to my sister and see what we get."

"Thanks!"

"Oh Hikari, you knew I would."

The teacher stood up and gave the daughter of her old friend a hug. Hikari hugged her back, excited about what she may have created.


	2. More Friends

**Hello! I have returned with another lovely chapter of New Beginnings! **

**Rin and Hyoma belong to a game known as Chaos Wars, so I do not own them.**

**I do not own Chaos Wars, Inuyasha, or Soul Eater**

**I do own Hikari, Nene, Akizuki, Miss Blake, Ms. Blake, Ms. Miyuki, Mr. Fuller, and the bullies. **

**leshamarieinuyasha is Chihoro and she owns Chihoro and Toshiro. My friend is Nene and her sister is Akizuki. Hikari is based on myself.**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls<strong>

**Chapter 2: More Friends**

"You okay Hikari?" asked Nene on their way to school the next day.

Hikari didn't hear her friend within her mental distraction. Nene was already surprised to see her friend dressed so professionally. She was used to seeing Hikari in a skirt, that was no different than usual. Today however, Hikari was wearing a black pencil skirt and a pink dress shirt, buttoned up until the final button before the collar. Her blond hair had been braided and then wrapped into a bun, pinned down by pink and blond bobby pins, one of which had a fake flower glued to it. Hikari simply looked gorgeous at this moment as she walked on her black sandal flats, trying not to look as unnerved as the devilish angel was.

"Hikari!" called Akizuki, trying to aid her sister in reaching their best friend.

"Ack!" Hikari snapped into reality, jumping about a foot from the ground.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Nene inquired.

Once again, Hikari was no longer listening, but this was because she saw a girl about their age with purple hair getting chased down the street. Hikari sighed, it figured she would be getting chased by two of the school's worst male bullies.

"I'll be right back!" cried Hikari.

Hikari darted down the street, away from her screaming pair of sibling friends.

"Hyoma! Help me!" wailed the girl.

"We'll help you sweetheart if you just stop," coaxed one bully with short chopped black hair and brown eyes of evil.

"Leave her alone Joey! And you too Marcus!" yelled Hikari.

The boys whirled, only for the black haired bully, Joey's face to meet her foot. Marcus had short red hair and green eyes as he scowled at Hikari. He launched forward and slapped Hikari only for her to grab him and throw him into the ground. With them down, Hikari ran after the poor girl they had been chasing in the first place, whom she found kneeling in the grass sobbing a few minutes later.

"Hey...hey are you okay?" Hikari asked.

The girl's long purple hair was in five sections, each tied off at the end. She was skinny and very pretty as Hikari observed. Surely Hyoma was the name of her lucky boy. Slowly, the girl looked up at Hikari with tear filled blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she inquired in a trembling voice.

"My name is Hikari, you?"

"Rin...Rin Sunroad."

Smiling softly, Hikari helped Rin up and off of the sidewalk. Turning, she saw Nene, Akizuki, and a red haired boy heading to her. The boy had a scowl on his brown eyed face until he brightened a bit all of a sudden.

"Rin!" he called, breaking into a run.

She smiled too and rushed into his arms quickly. Hikari walked over and high fived Nene.

"I think you two are in my first and third class, aren't you?" Hikari asked Rin and Hyoma.

Rin looked closer at the blond haired, hazel eyed girl and brightened again. She looked over at Hyoma, who also knew the name too, before she face Hikari again.

"Hikari Faye!" Rin exclaimed, "You're the student helper for Miss Blake! Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah...thanks," grumbled Hyoma lowly.

"Hyoma! Say it nicely," chastised Rin.

"Rin...leave it," moaned Hyoma, rolling his eyes grumpily.

Hikari smiled watching the obvious pairing, even if they didn't know it themselves. She knew this was another pair of friends for her and another pair to add to her group if it formed.

"Nice to meet you guys. Friends?" Hikari offered her hand to Rin and her other to Hyoma.

Rin shook the hand but Hyoma looked at her with a distrusting look. Hikari chuckled and withdrew her hand as Rin chastised Hyoma again.

"It's okay, you don't have to shake my hand just yet. I hope we become good friends," Hikari sighed with a smile.

Nene and Akizuki exchanged glances; what the hell was going on with Hikari today? Suddenly, Hikari glanced at a watch she never hardly wore and yelped.

"Oh my god, I'll be late!"

"What the heck Hikari? School isn't going to start for another hour!" cried Akizuki.

"I have a meeting though! I'm so sorry, I have to go!"

With these words, Hikari rushed up the street with a rushed goodbye, wishing she had known about this meeting sooner than after dinner last night. It was her own fault and it was for something wonderful, something she truly appreciated, but still! Rosette's warm air swirled around her as she paced her running carefully. It was almost always Spring in Rosette and Hikari simply loved the floral scents that filled the air with a soothing melody of love and life. The beautiful light blue sky holding the ball of light that warmed Rosette so wonderfully everyday smiled down upon the rushing teenager as she finally arrived outside the somewhat quiet high school. She would be missing her entire first block for this meeting; it had better turn out okay. Hikari paused in the restroom to restore anything negative of her appearance before getting water, calming herself, and bringing herself into the student council meeting room, where Miss Blake, Ms. Blake, Mr. Fuller, and a few other students resided at this point. Hikari drew a breath as she took her place near the front of the room, ready to give what could be considered an unprepared presentation, but one she worked very hard on. This was something important to her, something she really wanted to bring forward into her school.

"How many times have we seen students getting mistreated and pushed around? Hasn't it happened to us all? Of course it has, it's happened to me and you," Hikari stated, pointing right at Miss Blake, "-you," she added, pointing at Ms. Blake, "-and you too," Hikari continued, pointing at Mr Fuller.

Hikari dropped her hand and straightened herself, "Bullying has happened to us all and despite what anyone tries, it can never truly be erased. There is no real way to rid the schools of this world of bullying. But there are ways outside of mere support groups to help students survive bullying and that is to give them a place with friends where they can all belong! And that's what my group here will be for."

As Hikari went on to answer unasked questions and work harder in front of the people she needed to agree to this, Maka sat by Hikari's empty seat in first class with concern.

"Where the hell is Hikari? Class is going to start," murmured Maka.

Soon after Maka asked Soul this, Nene arrived along with Rin and Hyoma.

"Hey Nene, have you seen Hikari?" called Soul.

"Yeah, on our way to school, but she ran away later, saying she'd be late for a meeting. Saved Rin here on the way from these two mean male bullies," Nene stated before allowing Rin and Hyoma to introduce themselves to Soul and Maka.

"Hum...well, the bell won't ring for another twenty, why don't we ask Miss Blake if she knows?" asked Maka.

"Maka...don't be uncool," Soul groaned, "-Hikari will show up when Hikari can."

Maka slammed her hardcover book into Soul's head, making Rin and Hyoma cringe while Nene sighed heavily, feeling sorry for the albino.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that, that was uncool!"

"That looked...so painful..." murmured Hyoma.

"I wish I had know that technique back in Endia. That would have been great for all those monsters we faced..." Rin responded.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nene inquired blankly, having not really paid much attention.

Today, as the soft winds flowed through the school's open windows, Rin wore a simple pink sundress while Hyoma wore jeans and a blue t-shirt. Nene ran her fingers through her short punk-cut red hair, which currently flowed over her right eye. She wore jeans and a red t-shirt with an abstract design colored in black on the front. Maka wore a pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt and a sky blue skirt that hung below her knees. She also wore black leggings and pink sandals while her hair flowed free; creating an outfit that made Soul blush heavily. Rosette Local Schools' only rule about sleeveless shirts were that little or no armpit could be shown. The arm cut out for the shirt cuffed Maka's arm, showing no armpit when the arm was lifted. As for Soul, he wore jeans and a orange t-shirt. It was fairly hot, but the winds made it nicer.

The small group went through science before the bell rang for the five minute intermission between first and second. Hikari sighed as the students exited for their break, leaving the adults to watch her continue her presentation. Great, time to cut into her second class...

"Hikari, I will have your work gathered and you can just work in my room once we're done. This shouldn't cut into third, right?" Miss Blake asked gently.

"Yes, your right. Thanks Miss Blake. Where was I...?"

Once she was reminded, the bell rang as the students of the council returned. Sighing, Hikari picked up and began again.

"Okay Soul! What is the proper substitute for the variable in this problem?" asked Ms. Miyuki

Soul retraced the problem in his mind and finally, thanks to Maka's miracle working tutoring, he figured it out.

"In the problem x plus four minus twenty four divided by two equals ninety, with twenty four divided by two in parenthesis, then x is ninety eight," Soul tells Ms. Miyuki.

Maka cheers inwardly while most of the class is shocked. A large smile develops on the blue haired, green eyed teacher's face.

"Yay! Soul, I'm so proud! You did it, you got one right!"

In a very abnormal and strange display, Ms. Miyuki, who was a pretty young teacher, jumped for wondrous joy. Her squeals filled the room and several students stared in disbelief. Maka turned in her seat to face Soul, giving him a smile and a high five.

"Nice," Maka told him.

"Thanks to you my cool tutor."

Maka's face tints pink as she turns back around to face the front of the room. Suddenly, a young girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes comes in to speak with the teacher.

"Morning Ms. Miyuki. I need to collect Hikari Faye's work so that she can do work in Miss Blake's class."

"Ah, I see now Kagome. Can you tell me where she's been?"

Maka, Soul, Nene, Rin, and Hyoma looked up intently.

"Yes ma'am. She's in a meeting with the student council and has to be doing her work in Miss Blake's room for the moment in order to avoid unnecessary disruptions. At least that is what Miss Blake said."

Hikari's friends exchanged looks while Kagome was given the two sheets of work for Hikari. Finally, the bell rang and none of the friends stopped at their lockers before heading to Miss Blake's, where Hikari sat in a rolling chair at a desk next to the teacher's desk, listlessly completing the math sheets just as she had her science. Not only that, but she had also finished Miss Blake's classwork, putting her ahead.

"Hikari!" cheered Nene, wrapping her arms around the focused teen, startling her out of her focused mind.

"Ah! Oh...oh...god Nene, what was that for?" cried Hikari.

"Came to see you since we overheard where you were when Kagome came to get your math."

Hikari looked up to the source of the voice, which was Soul. She smiled and reached down to her purse, pulling out a very small bundle of silver envelopes. Humming a tune, she passed them out to the friends surrounding her at this point, each envelope with the friend's name on it.

"Read it and think about it. You can answer me tomorrow. That should tell you where I was this morning. I'll be back, I just need water, my throat is so dry."

Offering a smile to her friends, Hikari walked out the door, leaving them to stare at the envelopes. As she made it out into the hall, Hikari pumped a fist into the air.

"Yahoo! I did it!"

"Yahoo! I am the amazing Black Star!"

Hikari laughed heavily at the coincidence of yelling in unison with Black Star while he was somewhere in the hallway where she couldn't see him. Triumphant, she went around along the hallway, until she found Black Star and Tsubaki near their lockers, where she handed them each an envelope as she spoke the words she had spoken to her other friends earlier.

"Read it and think about it. You can just answer me tomorrow."

By lunchtime, everyone she had been able to give one to had read it as she passed one each to Chihoro, Toshiro, Kid, Liz, and Patty, repeating herself once again. She watched anxiously as they began opening them. Well, not quite all of them yet, since Chihoro and Toshiro were giving one another a quick kiss while the cafeteria monitor's back was turned...make that a long kiss...or something like that.

"Aww," cooed Akizuki.

Rin, Hyoma, Soul, and Maka were all blushing, a fact that went unnoticed by nearly all except for Hikari. She knew that if they all joined, this group truly could be something wonderful.


	3. Reunion and Collection

Ah finally, another update for this baby! Lots of madness happens, but first comes some notes!

Hikari is based on me, Nene is based on my closest friend, Akizuki is based on Nene's real life sister. Following me so far? Chihoro is based on **leshamarieinuyasha** and Toshiro is the boyfriend she and I created for Chihoro.

Furthermore, Linda is a wonderful OC lent to me by **Sally White**, who is a wonderful author here. Please read and review a few of her stories when you get the chance!

Also check out some stories by **raelynn gross**, another good author friend of mine here. Don't forget to review what you read! I have a pet peeve for those who read and don't review.

Renaia and Gerald both **belong to me** as does Miss Blake and the city of Rosette as well as the continent it is located on, Faith Cove.

I do **NOT** own Soul Eater, Inuyasha, or Chaos Wars

Please enjoy and review!

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 3: Reunion and Collection  
><strong>

Hikari sighed softly as she nibbled at her grilled cheese sandwich. Her wonderful, overweight, and disabled father sat in his dark red recliner watching TV while she was eating and working hard on paperwork for the new group she had brought forth into the school world. Her father had shoulder length brown hair and bluish green eyes. He and Hikari had a very deep familial bond and cared about one another a lot.

"How's that coming along there Pumpkin?" her father asked her.

"Ah, it's moving. At least I finished all of my homework in school. Trying to name the group right now..." Hikari sighed.

"School Haven?" her father attempted.

"Or the Claddagh Assembly."

The Claddagh was a perfect symbol for what Hikari wanted to create. The hands for friendship, the heart for love, and that crown for loyalty. It was just perfect since her group stood for all three of those things.

"That's a good one."

"Yeah, I'll use that."

Her father stared down at the clock. He had been awful attentive of time and Hikari didn't quite understand why yet. Her uncle had been taking care of household chores all day too. What the hell was going on anyway? Then again, her uncle always did household things to keep the house looking decent each day, but it seemed like he was working harder. Before Hikari could think any further, a knock came to the door, shattering her concentration. She stood up and opened the door to find three people standing outside of it.

"Oh my god. Linda, Renaia, Gerald! Oh my god!"

Hikari exploded out of the door and wrapped her arms around her three old friends whom she had not seen in so very long.

"Oww, Hikari. You have not gotten weaker," Gerald moaned.

Gerald stood just slightly taller than Renaia. He had short orange hair which was very soft, neat, well kept, and spiky as it fell smoothly around his medium sized oval head. His skin was slightly tan and he was slightly, but not overly, muscular. His deep blue ocean-like eyes matched his jeans, which he wore with a dark purple t-shirt. His closest and best friend Renaia stood by him, slightly shorter but still quite tall. Her skin was milky white as soft light pink eyes adorned her pretty face against her small ovular head. Her hair was long and wavy as it fell below her dress hem, nearly reaching her ankles, but stopping quite high above them. She wore a beautiful silver and pink sundress adorned with lace and a ribbon around the waist. The two best friends were each 16, just a few months older than Hikari.

Linda was also 16, a few months older herself. She was a well endowed teenager with a shapely and nice form. Long and wavy bright blond hair flowed down her back smoothly. Her skin was a light tan and her beautiful eyes were a bright blue as she stood just slightly shorter than Hikari. Hikari stood at five foot five inches and Linda was off by only four inches. Renaia was about Hikari's height, leaving Gerald as the tallest in the four at the moment. Linda wore light colored baggy jeans, which were held in place by a gold colored belt. Her pink t-shirt was tightly fit to her and it's sleeves showed her shoulder, leaving the sleeves to hold on around the area just below the shoulder. A gray hoodie was tied around her waist and her form was an hourglass shape. Her hands had black gloves without the fingers to them and her feet were covered by brown gladiator style sandals. There were two straps horizontal over her feet and a wide strap around her leg, just above her ankle. Then a thin strap ran vertical along all three, connecting the sandal together. A golden chain with a small sapphire jewel on it dangled around her neck.

"I can't believe you guys are all here! I'm so surprised and happy!" cheered Hikari.

"We're happy to be here too," Linda sighed, holding her arms out to her old friend for a hug.

"For sure!" cheered Renaia.

"Yeah," laughed Gerald.

Her friends all wrapped their arms around her too as her father smiled from his seat. He had gotten that phone call this morning. Linda Mason, Renaia Sage, and Gerald Tomlinson had all been best friends with Hikari Faye during elementary school, but they had moved after the fifth grade. She hadn't seen them since, until now.

"We're moving back to Rosette!" cheered the three friends in unison.

"Oh cool. You guys should join the school group I had approved by the student council today at school," Hikari grinned merrily at her old friends.

"Well why don't you let us in out of this heat and tell us about it?" asked Gerald.

Renaia and Linda laughed as Hikari stepped aside to let her friends in. They trooped to Hikari's room, where they sat together on her beanbag chairs and discussed the group while catching up. It was all going well until Gerald tried to stand up to go get some water from Hikari's mini fridge. He tripped and fell backwards, right onto Renaia.

"Ack!"

"Sorry Renaia!" Gerald yelped, rolling off of her as his face turned so very red.

Hikari was giggling and Linda was grinning heavily.

"You and Renaia ever start dating yet?" inquired Hikari jokingly.

Linda burst into bubbly and cheerful laughter as Renaia and Gerald turned so very red.

"Hikari! We're just friends!" wailed Renaia and Gerald.

"Welcome to denial," Linda laughed.

"We are in Rosette, Faith Cove; not Egypt!" cried Renaia.

Gerald blushed harder and looked away, completely avoiding all eye contact. Hikari laughed and her three old friends joined the Claddagh Assembly. They went home late that night and as she lay in bed, Hikari hoped her other friends would be joining too.

The next morning, Hikari met Gerald, Renaia, and Linda outside to walk to the Lyndall house with her.

"Hey Hikari-!" Akizuki cut herself off, unsure who the others were.

"Oh my god! It's Linda, Renaia, and Gerald!" exclaimed Nene.

Akizuki gasped, "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

The Lyndall sisters rushed forward and hugged their three old friends.

"God hugs are awesome," sighed Linda.

"Sure are," agreed Renaia.

"Yeah, okay," sighed Gerald.

Gerald never had been the most social guy in the universe. How could he be after how his mother had treated him? He lived alone and Renaia was indeed his closest friend. Heck, he only moved because Renaia begged him to go with her since she was having to move. Now they were in Rosette to stay and that was good enough for him. All three of the friends each had an apartment to live in at the complex nearby, but Renaia was the only one with some form of caretaker with her. However, her caretaker was a human formed android, so Gerald wasn't so sure that really counted. Her parents had died, his Mom had thrown him out, and Linda's parents lived elsewhere.

Nene and Akizuki followed along with Hikari and the others as the group of six headed up to school, chattering happily. Before any of them knew it, another voice called to them.

"Hikari! Hikari, wait up!"

Hikari whirled to see a very cheerful and ecstatic Rin dragging Hyoma up the street as she ran up to Hikari and friends.

"Morning Rin!" called Hikari, Nene, and Akizuki cheerfully.

"Hyoma and I are going to join your group!" Rin cheered.

"Yeah," sighed Hyoma.

Much like Gerald, Hyoma wasn't the most social person ever. He had his own reasons though and God only knows what those are.

"Oh yeah! Nene and I are joining too!" exclaimed Akizuki.

Hikari brightened immensely, "I'm so glad! This is going to be great!"

Upon arriving at the school, Nene, Akizuki, Rin, and Hyoma broke off to head to classes while Hikari took Renaia, Gerald, and Linda to the office. While they were in the office, Hikari waited outside. The hallways were flowing with kids and Hikari soon saw one get shoved. The raven haired, mocha eyed girl got flung right at Hikari. Upon catching the fit and familiar girl, Hikari found that it was Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome! What's going on?" Hikari asked.

Since Kagome helped Miss Blake now and then, Hikari knew her by name pretty well.

"Inuyasha is getting beaten up! I tried to help and got thrown over here."

"Dammit, stupid idiots," muttered Hikari, "Wait here. If three people come out of the office looking for me, let them know."

Hikari stood Kagome up and rushed into the crowd. She soon found the silver haired, gold eyed, dog eared half demon defending himself against bullies familiar to Hikari; Naraku and Sesshomaru. Sadly, one was Inuyasha's brother. Sighing, Hikari turned and thrust her foot into the side of Naraku before kicking Sesshomaru where absolutely no man should ever be kicked, unless that man is a classic asshole. Faith Cove had a very uncommon trait; not everyone here is human. There's also demons, half demons, mages, and other supernatural crap around here.

Once the attack on Inuyasha receded, Hikari dragged him over to where Kagome waited with Linda, Renaia, and Gerald.

"Oh good. We were about to see if we were going to have to help you out with mage and witch skills," Linda stated, nodding to Renaia.

For example, Renaia was a mage and Linda was a very good hearted witch. Welcome to the year of 2200 apparently. Hikari laughed and checked her friend's schedules, happy to see they had many common classes with her and the others. Kagome and Inuyasha thanked her, but Hikari just smiled and handed each one a silver envelope.

"Just read it and let me know tomorrow."

With that, Hikari led Linda, Renaia, and Gerald to their first class together. Upon arriving, Maka greeted Hikari first.

"Hey Hikari, Soul and I want to join!" exclaimed Maka.

"It sounds cool!" added Soul.

Hikari gave a cheer and clapped, "I'm so glad. Wow, I already have a lot of members."

Maka nodded, "Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki all asked me to tell you their joining too."

Hikari pumped her fist into the air, "This is awesome."

Maka high fived Hikari and Hikari introduced everyone to Linda, Renaia, and Gerald. Each of the three got a very welcoming high five from Maka. Soul wasn't quite paying attention yet as Nene laughed slightly before she joined in on the high five party too. Soul finally headed over, but upon seeing Linda, blood poured from his nose. Linda and Hikari burst into laughter at the sight while Nene, Renaia, and Gerald all backed away in surprise.

"Soul!" screamed Maka.

"Maka, please don't!" pleaded Soul.

"Maka chop!"

A huge hardcover book sank into Soul's skull, throwing him to the floor. Linda found herself laughing harder. She was used to people gaping at her good looks, but this 'Maka chop' thing was pretty new to her. Soul moaned as he struggled to his feet while Maka seethed, stomping over to her desk. Linda grinned as she looked him in the eyes with playful seriousness.

"Soul, your girlfriend is jealous!" teased Linda.

Hikari broke into laughter as Soul developed the heaviest and most uncool blush.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he protested.

Hikari and Linda looked at one another knowingly as Rin and Hyoma finally came into the classroom too. Rin looked at the group and then smiled at Hyoma.

"Ready to join the party?" she asked jokingly.

"Ugh, whatever," murmured Hyoma.

Rin smiled and gave Hyoma a quick friendly hug, which she didn't notice made him blush.

"Let's go!" she cheered.

Hyoma watched her in amazement, somehow ready to just follow her. He finally did, failing to see Hikari smiling as she eyed the two. The beautiful blond looked around at the others, since they had all scattered to their seats, which were in close proximity to everyone. It was was like one area was reserved for Hikari's friends, but the truth was that they got to pick their own seats. Looking, Hikari saw that Soul was now talking to Maka, who seemed to have forgiven him while Renaia and Gerald were carrying a little conversation together. It was enough to make Hikari giggle as she turned to Linda.

"Hey Linda, look around real quick. See if you think what I think," Hikari whispered.

Linda looked around. She saw that Maka was now laughing and Soul was smiling at her while Renaia was gleefully making Gerald laugh too. To add into it all, Rin was trying to help Hyoma with a bit of the homework and he was actually being attentive.

"I think I see three couples with which we need to play the 'Get two sticks in the mud to confess they love one another already,' game," Linda stated.

Hikari nodded with a very large grin, "So you and I are still are on the same mindset," Hikari responded, giving Linda a fist bump.

"Oh heck yeah we are!" Linda laughed cheerily.

Nene watched her two blond haired friends with intent interest and curiosity.

"What are those two up to?" Nene mused.

She laughed to herself as she sat in her seat, "Do I even want to know?"

At third, Hikari handed Miss Blake a small folder.

"Here's my paperwork for the group. I'll be collecting a list today at lunch to say who is all joining initially," Hikari stated.

Miss Blake nodded, "Okay then Hikari. I'm so glad you decided to do this."

Hikari smiled, "My heart's joy Miss Blake. I'm sure I'll enjoy my new job."

She watched her teacher open the folder and whistle.

"Nice name for it Hikari. Go have a seat now, bell will ring shortly."

Hikari nodded firmly and took her seat. This was going to be great, just so very wonderful and paradisaical.

Lunch was a very amazing thing too. Linda, Renaia, and Gerald joined Hikari's table with the rest of the gang.

"We're so joining that group!" called Chihoro as Hikari took her seat.

"Heck yeah!" agreed Toshiro.

"We are too!" cheered Black Star, holding Tsubaki's hand into the air as he fist pumped.

"Yay!" cheered Patty.

"My food is asymmetrical!" wailed Kid.

Renaia and Gerald raised their eyebrows.

"What the hell was that about?" Gerald asked.

"He has OCD and is totally crazy about symmetry..." sighed Liz mournfully.

Gerald and Renaia both nodded, seeming to understand. Hikari was quickly scribbling a list of names for Miss Blake to let her know just who all was joining. When she looked up again, she saw Chihoro and Toshiro snuggling with each other and feeding one another food.

"Say 'ah' Toshie," cooed Chihoro.

"Ah," Toshiro accepted the bite of spaghetti.

"Um...awkward..." murmured Nene.

"But so cute!" cheered Linda.

Hikari laughed as she looked at the pair that had been a couple ever since she could remember. She and Nene had met Chihoro and Toshiro during their first year in school without Linda, Renaia, and Gerald.

"My food is symmetrical now!" cheered Kid.

"Oh my god," moaned Liz, eating another bite of food.

"I, the amazing Black Star, want another breadstick!"

"Well, do you have fifty cents?" asked Gerald.

"No, of course not!" laughed Black Star.

"Then you can't have another breadstick," murmured Hyoma.

"Yup, they cost fifty cents," Rin confirmed.

The 'godly' Black Star stared at the entire table of 16 students, not including himself.

"But I demand another breadstick!" yelled Black Star.

Laughing slightly, Tsubaki finally handed him her untouched breadstick to sedate her godly friend and ease her other friends' oncoming headaches.

"So when is the first group meeting?" asked Maka.

Hikari shrugged, "Don't know. Miss Blake and I still have to work on putting it together."

Soul nodded, "That's probably an uncool pain."

Hikari nodded and everyone continued eating.

"This is so exciting!" squealed Linda.

Everyone agreed. It really was so very exciting.

"I can't wait!" cheered Renaia.

"I could," murmured Hyoma.

"Hyoma!" scolded Rin.

Soul laughed and Maka promptly 'Maka chopped' him.

"Where the hell did she get that book?" Gerald asked.

Tsubaki laughed, "Who knows?"

Everyone else stared at Maka wide eyed.

"Seriously?" inquired Maka, "What do you guys want?"

Hikari laughed at her silly friends and looked at Maka.

"They've just never seen a 'Maka chop' my friend. So none of us know where that book came from," Hikari explained.

"Me neither," moaned Soul.

Black Star laughed maniacally and Chihoro turned to them all.

"Wait, what did we miss?" she asked Toshiro.

"I have no idea; I was too lost in your lovely eyes," breathed Toshiro

"Oh Toshie!"

"Chi-chi," he threw her name back in a purr as he grinned.

Hikari looked around to see Hyoma, Rin, Renaia, Gerald, Soul, and Maka were all blushing slightly. She nudged Linda and gestured before both girls burst into a well muffled fit of laughter. Yup, this entire mess was sure to get very interesting.


	4. Gym Issues

Hi everyone, welcome to another wonderful and crazy chapter!

Once again, notes first!

Hikari is based on me, Nene is based on my closest friend, Akizuki is based on Nene's real life sister. Following me so far? Chihoro is based on **leshamarieinuyasha** and Toshiro is the boyfriend she and I created for Chihoro.

Furthermore, Linda is a wonderful OC lent to me by **Sally White**, who is a wonderful author here. Please read and review a few of her stories when you get the chance!

Also check out some stories by **raelynn gross**, another good author friend of mine here. Don't forget to review what you read! I have a pet peeve for those who read and don't review.

Renaia and Gerald both **belong to me** as does Miss Blake and the city of Rosette as well as the continent it is located on, Faith Cove.

I do **NOT** own Soul Eater, Inuyasha, or Chaos Wars

Please enjoy and review!

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 4: Gym Issues**

Thursday dawned in Rosette, painting the sky with dawn and sending the birds to sing their song. Sadly, Renaia and Rin were both staring out their windows and shivering with fear. They knew they weren't going to really enjoy today and therefore, they could only pray. Hikari glared up at the sky too as she left her house.

"Sun, up there in the heaven's of the world, I pray to every higher force than myself that you go easy on my friends today. I know that at least one of them can't handle much of you and there's bound to be others," Hikari sighed.

The wind flung itself at Hikari and she understood that she wasn't going to be heeded today. She ran back inside and packed a small insulated bag full of ice cold bottled waters, knowing way too well that they'd be needed. After packing it, she headed outside again and found Linda heading up.

"Hey Hikari! What's that bag for?" Linda asked.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "You don't know why I would be bringing ice cold waters today?"

Linda shrugged, "Well no, not really."

Hikari looked up and then she looked back at her friend quizzically. She was immensely confused, something rare for Hikari's grade A brain.

"Y...you can't tell?"

"Uh, no. What are you blabbing abut Hikari?"

The wind slammed Hikari in the face again and she quivered. She finally laughed and grinned at Linda.

"I just know they'll be needed," Hikari stated.

Hikari twirled and walked on, Linda staring at her with the greatest confusion. Nene and Akizuki were headed up the street already.

"Hey Hikari, what's going up with that bag?" asked Akizuki.

"I asked. She has waters and I have no idea why," Linda muttered.

Hikari sighed and glared at the sky sorely. Why the hell was she the only one who understood what today was going to be like? Did she have such a knack for weather, even though she really didn't care for it so much? Hikari murmured a choice word under her breath and continued along with her friends. Renaia and Gerald were walking slowly up the road, Renaia's face somewhat blank and too alert to be calm. Gerald wasn't very happy either and he too was glaring at the sky.

"What is it with you guys and the sky today? It looks perfectly fine," stated Nene, glancing briefly at the sky as it shimmered with the sun.

Renaia flicked her eyes up, only to look back down and shudder. Gerald placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and they continued on. Hikari sighed and only hoped her waters would be of aid today.

"I have no clue," Linda added, glancing at Hikari, who rolled her eyes and continued on.

The group followed Hikari along as they headed to school, conversations going onto other topics and everyone soon forgetting what Hikari and Renaia both knew. Only Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald kept it in their minds, but all three chose to try to keep it aside. They soon intersected with Rin and Hyoma's street, Rin dragging herself along as she glanced down at her shadow in the sidewalk. She didn't even want so much of a glance at the menace above her. All Linda, Nene, and Akizuki could do was get more confused and baffled at their friends' behaviors. Once again, Akizuki split once they arrived at the school and Hikari was taken aside by Kagome while her friends went on.

"Inuyasha and I would love to join your group Hikari," the black haired girl told her.

Hikari smiled joyfully, "That's great! I'm so glad."

"Cool. What's up with the bag?"

"Um, something I know at least two friends of mine will need. Don't worry about it."

Hikari gave Kagome a wave and headed upstairs. She quickly went to Miss Blake and asked her to store the waters in her mini fridge, to which she obliged.

Hikari pulled her blond hair into a ponytail as she stared into the mirror in her locker. She then gathered books and headed to science class, but didn't get there before running into Josephine again.

"Hikari, Hikari, the teacher's pet," recited Josephine as she knocked Hikari's books from her hands.

Hikari didn't even flinch, she just stared at Josephine. She soon felt pity on her since the girl was wearing a long sleeve with a short skirt. The sleeves were thin and not tight, but Hikari knew it would still be hell.

"You know something? I know something you don't that will give you hell today. It needs no help from me, so by the grace of Kamisama, I will be passive of you. Just understand that I won't always take it."

The blond haired beauty knelt down and got her books while Josephine glared in shock. She then shoved the only Faye child into a locker. Hikari lost no grip on her books and instead burst into laughter.

"If you wanted that to hurt, you failed miserably. As I told you, a physical snap won't be coaxed from me today. You will have enough hell today."

Josephine lay her hands on Hikari again and shoved her, but was then grasped by another pair of hands. These hands tossed her across the hall.

"Leave Hikari alone!" bellowed Maka.

"You again!" growled Josephine.

"Come along Maka. She will suffer enough today," Hikari stated.

Maka turned briefly and raised her eyebrows at Hikari, her green eyes so very confused. She shoved a charging Josephine back again before turning back to Hikari with the ultimate face of surprise and confusion.

"What?"

Hikari laughed, "Just believe me, okay? Come on now."

Maka finally just followed Hikari along until they reached class, where Soul, Rin, Hyoma, Renaia, Gerald, Nene, and Linda already were. Everyone was dressed very fittingly for what Hikari knew was coming. She also hoped outdoor gym would take pity on them today, for Renaia and Rin's sake. Her ears soon found a conversation Rin and Renaia were holding.

"I wish Mr. Filler understood. I'm going to die out there," whimpered Rin.

"Me too," murmured Renaia, "-this is just going to be bad."

"Hyoma seemed so indifferent about it, I'm not sure if he cared."

"Gerald is pretty edgy about it now."

Soul and Maka turned to them, seeing as they were only a few inches away.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

Rin and Renaia both bit their lips and looked away. Worry and discomfort reflected in both pairs of eyes. Soul and Maka both tilted their heads and looked dumbfounded at the two panicked girls.

"Um..."

"Ah..."

Hikari headed over to where her four friends were, hoping she could help Rin and Renaia get out of the subject for now.

"Soul, Maka, you'll get the answer probably by the end of today. It's better for you to see and then have it explained than the inverse," Hikari stated carefully, staring at both a crimson and a green pair of eyes.

Both raised their eyebrows and said nothing. Hikari sighed and headed towards the window in order to further her glaring at the sky. Meanwhile Linda overheard Gerald and Hyoma's own conversation about the issue at hand.

"Damn that teacher," grunted Hyoma.

"This is so bad," Gerald muttered.

"You're telling me. I hope she survives."

"You really do care for her, don't you?"

Hyoma reddened, "Y..yeah. But so do you."

It was Gerald's turn to blush, "I know I do. Neither of us know how to admit it yet though, huh?"

"Nope. We're idiots towards it."

Nene sighed and grumbled to herself as she tried to figure out what the heck was going on. The poor blond turned redhead by hair dye stared at two of her pairs of friends with ultimate confusion. She didn't understand Hikari's actions with the sky and water and she sure as hell didn't understand why Renaia and Rin were so freaked. She finally laughed and rolled her eyes at the situation, seating herself in her seat with a renewed calm.

"My friends are weird. Oh well," muttered Nene.

Hikari uttered another prayer and glared out the window at the sun.

"Perhaps this will help us in me and Linda's game, but I hate that it's at their expense. I'm thinking of sleepovers though..."

Classes passed softly with little incident and even with Rin and Renaia attempting to bring themselves out of worry. For this day, Rin and Renaia both had their hair up in bun styles and both of their dresses were silky tank sleeved dresses. They looked lovely, except they still couldn't hide the tenseness in their eyes. Miss Blake sent her class out for lunch, but Hikari stayed behind.

"What's wrong Hikari?" Miss Blake inquired as she watched Hikari glare outside of the window.

"Oh...I'm just...I'm just worried. Do you know what the temperature is outside Miss Blake?"

"I heard it's in the upper nineties," Miss Blake replied to her student.

"Oh God and Mr. Filler is putting us in it?" asked Hikari.

Miss Blake nodded solemnly and Hikari sighed.

"Okay Miss Blake, I need the water bag back...poor Rin and Renaia."

Miss Blake became quizzical as she handed Hikari the bag back.

"What's wrong with them?"

"That heat will kill them..."

With this, Hikari rushed from the room and headed to lunch with Soul and Maka, who had waited up for her.

"What's going on Hikari?" asked Maka.

"Yeah, not cool to keep stuff from your friends!" protested Soul.

Hikari sighed sadly and held her head.

"You won't have to wait much longer. Gym is right up the time bar. This might be a very depressing day soon and light hearted later. Right now, I need to talk to Hyoma, so where is he?"

"At lunch already," sighed Soul.

Maka looked up, "But-!"

"Shush Maka. Hikari has her ways and you already know that. Come on Hikari, we're right with you," Soul stated.

Hikari nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry, but it really is just easier to see."

Maka sighed, "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry Hikari."

"It's fine," Hikari hugged both of her friends gently and graciously let them squeeze her back.

Hikari flipped her hair around and walked with Soul and Maka to the cafeteria. They each got their trays and joined their table, where everyone already was seated, along with Kagome and Inuyasha! Hikari brightened quickly upon seeing the newcomers.

"Welcome! How are you two today?" Hikari greeted.

She giggled and looked around at the table, "Actually, how is everyone?"

"Not well," moaned Rin and Renaia in unison.

The two girls were eating and they felt fine, but all they could do was imagine the terror awaiting them during gym today.

"Fine!" cheered Akizuki.

"Alive," Nene stated plainly.

"Godly!" called Black Star as Tsubaki giggled at him.

"Witty, yet so confused.," Linda sighed.

"Well," Kid replied kindly.

"Happy!" laughed Patty.

"Tired," moaned Liz.

"Grumpy," Hyoma grunted.

"Concerned," muttered Gerald.

"Okay," Maka sighed.

"Cool," Soul added.

"Loved," breathed Chihoro dazedly.

"In adoration," Toshiro sighed before kissing Chihoro ravishingly.

"I'm doing great!" cheered Kagome.

"Keh, who cares?" snorted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I will say the word!" threatened Kagome.

Everyone at the table stared at the human girl and the half dog demon sitting by her. They had no freaking idea what she was talking about and most of them didn't care, returning right to their food afterwards.

"Okay then. Hyoma, is Rin a mage too?" Hikari asked.

Hyoma's reddish brown eyes widened and he ended up coughing before nudging Rin with his arm. Everyone was attentive now.

"What?" most of the table asked collectively.

"Is Rin a mage?" Hikari repeated as Rin and Hyoma both stared at her.

Renaia was staring at Rin too and Gerald tried to hide laughter behind his hands. He already knew she was since him and Renaia had chatted with Rin and Hyoma the other day.

"It's okay. I'm sure you already know Renaia is, seeing as Gerald is laughing in silence over there. Linda is a witch, similar to a mage; a magic user just like Renaia, so it's not that different. Just tell me," Hikari requested.

Rin sighed and smiled up at Hikari softly. Hyoma put his hand on her shoulder as a small gesture of assurance as she took a heavy breath.

"Yes. Yes Hikari, I'm a mage. And as you probably already understand, I'm weak to fire," Rin stated.

Everyone except Renaia, Rin, Hyoma, Gerald, and Linda were giving Hikari the strangest looks.

"Okay everyone, hang on. Rin, Renaia, is it okay for me to tell our group of friends here?" Hikari asked.

"Yup," Rin and Renaia nodded.

Hikari took a breath and sighed afterwards.

"Rin and Renaia are mages weak to the fire element, which means they react to heat worse than any normal human. It can truly kill them, they are both very sensitive to heat. Both are subject to fainting and dying by the heat. Which is why I brought these waters and why gym could be hell for them today," Hikari explained.

"Ohh," gasped Soul and Maka.

Linda, Nene, and Akizuki all gave Hikari weird looks.

"But how did you know it would be this hot? The weather report didn't anticipate this," Linda pointed out.

Hikari looked down and poked her chicken noodle dish. How did she know? It was just something about the wind and the sky, but she still didn't know. She had just had this weird feeling.

"I...really don't know. I just felt the wind and saw the sky...and I just had this weird feeling. Either way, Rin and Renaia are in trouble, so we need ways to help out," Hikari changed the subject.

"Let's use an alert word. What should our special word be?" asked Nene.

"How about 'alert?' Duh!" cried Hyoma.

"We need a more secretive one," noted Chihoro.

"Fading?" inquired Toshiro.

Chihoro looked at Toshiro lovingly.

"Oh Toshie, so smart!"

"Chi-chi, you're adorable."

The pair kissed and everyone failed to notice as they continued trying to think.

"Overheat?" suggested Linda.

"Nah..." mused Hikari.

"Crying rose?" asked Gerald, "I don't know!"

Gerald's sounds good," Maka stated.

"Yeah. We'll take that. Renaia, Rin, go ahead and tell our wonderful friends the signs that you two are getting overheated," Hikari invited.

"Our eyes fade and darken," Renaia began.

"We breathe heavily," Rin added.

"Sweat profusely."

"Become less alert."

"Lose responsiveness."

"Balance fails."

"And then we faint," Rin and Renaia finish in unison.

"Sheesh, sounds like fun," grunted Inuyasha.

"Jerk!" Maka provides Inuyasha with a 'Maka chop'

Kagome and Soul break into laughter while Inuyasha cries out in pain.

"So refreshing when it's not me," Soul sighed.

Maka laughed and then sank her book into Soul's skull, causing him to yelp too.

"Uncool..." moaned Soul.

"Poor Soul. I'm glad you don't beat me up Chi-chi," sighed Toshiro.

"I would never do it to you. I love you too much."

Suddenly, something broke inside of Maka and her book slipped from her fingers. It fell with a thud next to Soul, who picked it up.

"Maka, you dropped your book," Soul poked her with it.

Maka pushed it away and went to take her tray up, suddenly despondent. Hikari looked her way and then leaned in towards Linda.

"You think what I do?"

"I think so."

As Maka returned, the bell rang to end lunch. Hikari's table gave a collective groan; they were all in gym together except Akizuki, Inuyasha, and Kagome. This was pure and simple going to be hell. Everyone was soon outside in the terrible heat at the grass field divided for dodgeball. Rin and Renaia were already feeling the effects and drama was high. Hikari had all of her friends on her team; in fact they made up one whole team in the small class. They stood in a huddle on one side as they talked about two different things; strategy and the heat problem. Hikari was currently reminding them of the plan.

"Remember guys, watch out for Rin and Renaia. The code is crying rose and if I hear it, I'm running for a bottled water. I already spoke to Mr. Filler and, although he declined to take them off the field, he did say that what we plan to do is fine," Hikari stated.

"And they will both be ran to the nurse," Gerald and Hyoma stated quickly with a determined edge to both voices.

"Only if they faint," Linda reminded the two boys.

Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty nodded as the group pulled apart. Nene, Hikari, Linda, Chihoro, and Toshiro nodded at each other as Hyoma gave Rin a pat to the shoulder and Gerald patted Renaia's back. The group of sixteen spread out to face the other group of sixteen, a perfect split. The whistle was blown and Hikari's group flew forward, Rin and Renaia determined to fight through it all. Black Star, of course, was a moron. He ran right in front, turned, and shook his hind end towards the opposing team.

"I am the godly Black Star and I am untouchable!"

In short, it wasn't a shocker when Black Star was hit in that hind end with a dodgeball and counted out. Within minutes, Patty and Nene joined him, but Hikari was a flurry. She dispensed balls left and right that weren't caught. She wasn't hit and often missed her target, but she was doing well. Hyoma and Gerald were manging, although both were very distracted.

Rin broke first...She had been doing very well with not getting hit and throwing the balls. A flurry of balls had then come at her, forcing her to run around erratically. Now she was gasping for air and flushed in the face. Her blue eyes were dimming and it was Linda that saw her first.

"Ah...ah..." panted Rin.

"Crying rose, crying rose!" screamed Linda.

Hyoma and Gerald both whirled quicker than the two had ever moved in their lives.

"Rin! Crap!" screamed Hyoma.

Hyoma darted to her since the others had their own problems. Hikari was already off the field and the other team was immensely comfused.

"H...Hyoma...h...help me..."

Her eyes went very dark and her skin was damp with sweat. She couldn't walk straight anymore and Rin suddenly collapsed under her own small weight and crashed to the grassy but harsh ground.

"Dammit, stupid sun! Rin!" Hyoma threw himself at the ground next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Aw shit...life is uncool," muttered Soul.

"Shut up Soul and pay attention!" yelled Maka as her hand shot out to catch a ball flying at Soul while he was inattentive.

She tossed the ball back and hit someone out. Soul high fived her and she grinned proudly. Hyoma jumped up and ran from the field as Hikari charged towards him with a bottled water. He took it from her and ran on forward, pass not required for leaving. Not long after, the code was yelled again as Renaia began moving sluggishly. Hikari's long legs threw her from the field again and Gerald flung himself to where Renaia was swaying.

"Renaia, hold on! I'm coming, hold on!"

Gerald flung himself to the ground under her and her lightweight body crashed onto his, forming a cross shape on the grass. By now, most of Hikari's team felt a little emotional about the goings on and they were getting more fierce in the game. Only Linda, Soul, Maka, and Hikari were left now as Gerald rushed Renaia to the nurse as Hyoma was doing for Rin. Kid had freaked about asymmetry, earning him his spot on the sidelines and Tsubaki had lost her footing, tripping and then getting hit. The other team still had five...well four after Linda tossed a ball. Suddenly, a ball shot forth and slammed into Maka's stomach area.

"Ack!" she yelped, kneeling down to the grass.

"Maka!" Soul cried.

He quickly threw balls like crazy before throwing himself to Maka's side. Two people were taken out, leaving it to be Linda and Hikari against them as Soul gently helped a protesting Maka to the sidelines.

"Say Linda, I have an idea for us to play our favorite game with."

"Oh really? Sounds like we have a phone conversation to hold."

"Sure do."

The girls stood back to back now, their team cheering for them against these two boys. Each held two balls, one in each hand.

"Go for it girlfriend!" Linda and Hikari yelled to one another before snapping into action.

They split from the other and began pelting the other side with ball after ball. Their team cheered and the heat pounded wildly upon them all. It all soon ended with victory for Hikari, in many different ways.

Gerald and Hyoma were both sitting at their best friends' sides, hoping for them to wake up soon. Neither had even had a chance for the water, so Gerald and Hyoma were just using them on the girls at cold compresses.

"Nhh. H...Hyoma?" Rin moaned first.

"Rin? Rin, you up?" Hyoma asked in what is probably the softest voice he's used.

Her light blue eyes opened softly.

"Y...yeah. I'm...I'm up now."

She reached over to him with her thin fingered, white colored, and just plain cute hand as she smiled at him softly. He sighed in some relief as Renaia woke up too.

"G...Gerald...?"

"Right here Renaia...you okay?"

Her pink eyes opened weakly and she smiled at him, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Air conditioning is a miracle worker."

Gerald laughed, "Why can't the outdoors have an AC?" he joked.

She laughed, "I don't know.

And Hikari, looking through the infirmary window, found herself smiling with a rising form of delight. The nurse came in to tell them that dismissal was about to proceed, so they should leave soon. Hikari quickly headed away so she wouldn't be caught and went to her locker upstairs real fast. Tonight would be an interesting phone conversation.


	5. Plans in Motion

And so begins more madness! Welcome back to the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

Once again, notes first!

Hikari is based on me, Nene is based on my closest friend, Akizuki is based on Nene's real life sister. Following me so far? Chihoro is based on **leshamarieinuyasha** and Toshiro is the boyfriend she and I created for Chihoro.

Furthermore, Linda is a wonderful OC lent to me by **Sally White**, who is a wonderful author here. Please read and review a few of her stories when you get the chance!

Also check out some stories by **raelynn gross**, another good author friend of mine here. Don't forget to review what you read! I have a pet peeve for those who read and don't review.

Renaia and Gerald both **belong to me** as does Miss Blake and the city of Rosette as well as the continent it is located on, Faith Cove.

I do **NOT** own Soul Eater, Inuyasha, or Chaos Wars

Please enjoy and review!

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 5: Plans in Motion**

Wednesday after school hours found Hikari sitting in a bean bag chair next to Linda, also in a bean bag chair. Hikari and Linda each had a notepad and an ink pen.

"Okay, so who's doing what?" Hikari asked.

"You get the girls and I'll get the guys. We'll keep them until Sunday afternoon and that should get all of ours plans in motion," Linda stated.

"Okay, so now we need those plans to put in motion."

"Yup, yup. I love this assignment!"

At first, they had planned to do this by phone, but they both decided it would be easier this way. Plans were made as Hikari's cell phone suddenly broke out with the song _Style_ by Kana Nishino. She sighed and reached over to grab the cute pink cell phone before glancing at the screen to check. A spit second later, she flicked her wrist and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Hikari! Just wanted to tell you the very first meeting for the Claddagh Assembly can be tomorrow after school if everyone can do that," Miss Blake told her excitedly.

"Awesome. Linda and I shall utilize our phones and find out. I'll be calling you back," Hikari stated.

"Okay, have fun!"

Hikari flipped her phone shut and gave Linda the hugest grin ever.

"Miss Blake says that the Claddagh Assembly's very first meeting can be as soon as tomorrow after school. We need to utilize our phone tree and find out!" cheered Hikari, "But first, I must ask my father if that's okay."

Hikari ran out of the room while Linda began pulling up her contacts list. She and Hikari had both gathered the numbers for everyone in their friends, which they put in a separate folder within their phones for easy access. Hikari soon came back with a lovely smile.

"Yup, I'm good. Now we must get texting and find out about the others."

"Sounds like awesomeness!" squealed Linda.

The two blond friends slammed their hands together into a high five and threw their fists into the air with a great cheer.

"Heck yeah!" they cried.

At this, Hikari's dad shook his head in the next room.

"Those two are excited again. Wonder what I'm getting dragged into this time..."

Hikari and Linda sat down and made a boatload of phone calls, soon finding that tomorrow after school worked for everyone, much to the two beautiful devilish angels' joy. To celebrate that tomorrow was their first meeting, they decided to meet up at a diner for dinner. Hikari dressed up in her pink shirt and skirt before brushing her hair, telling her Dad bye, and heading out the door into the warm and breezy evening. Nene, Akizuki, Rin, Hyoma, Linda, Gerald, and Renaia met up with her along the way to head to Rosette Divine Heart Diner. Quite a mouthful for for such a wonderful diner with wondrous and filling dishes. Because many cultures inhabit Faith Cove, almost every restaurant is loaded with many cultures and filled with the glorious foods of every part of the world. They were ushered into a very special room for big parties; the restaurant had several of these rooms and gladly seated the Claddagh Assembly in one of those rooms. Once all seventeen were seated, Kid started freaking out.

"Agh! It's asymmetrical! And our number is asymmetrical too!" wailed Kid, "We're going to die, we're all going to die!"

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, and the Thompson sisters all facepalmed while the others gave Kid the blankest stared. Except Linda and Hikari just giggled heavily. They figured it would be fun to watch their friends react.

"What the hell?" asked Hyoma.

"Seriously? Are you freaking serious?" inquired Gerald.

"Oh yeah, he's serious," murmured Liz.

"He's so serious that it's uncool," Soul sighed.

"He must have OCD. I used to know someone with that," murmured Toshiro.

"Toshie knows a lot of cool people," stated Chihoro.

Toshiro grinned at his sweet angel, "The coolest one being Chi-chi."

He kissed her softly and Black Star blanched.

"Blah, can someone get your god a bag? I need to puke."

"Maybe you can stop being an ass and get one yourself," pointed out Inuyasha.

The majority of the girls and some of the boys seemed immune to the issues. As peaceful as a Zen garden, much of the group began deciding on orders.

"I think I'll get the Teriyaki Chicken," murmured Rin

"And I'm going to get some dumplings," stated Hikari.

"I'm probably going to have the Hawaiian Chicken dish myself," Renaia sighed

"I'll get the cheese lasagna without meat," breathed Linda

"As for me, I'll get the Swedish Meatballs," Gerald murmured.

"I'll get fried chicken and potatoes," mused Maka.

"I'll take the fish sticks with chips," Soul stated, drooling slightly.

Hikari wrote everything busily in order to just order for all 19 of her friends. She wrote it in a way to also signify the separate checks; no way in hell she was paying for all of this and she had told all of her friends that already. When the gorgeous waitress arrived, Hikari explained the orders while Soul had a nosebleed and got 'Maka chopped.' Hikari and Linda broke into laughter as the waitress walked off.

"Man Soul, your girlfriend is jealous!" laughed Linda.

Suddenly, everyone realized there wasn't even a dent in Soul's head. Maka was looking away and, although her book had hit, it hadn't done anything.

"M...Maka!" Soul yelped in shock, his nosebleed clearing up.

"I...I...I..." Maka stared at the entire table watching her.

How could it be? How could the ultimate and deadly 'Maka chop' not leave even a dent? Hikari knew why; she knew the problem. That was a good thing too as Maka flung herself from her chair and rushed away to find the restroom.

"What the hell?" Black Star found his voice first.

"That was just so weird," Chihoro stated.

"Especially for Maka," Linda noted.

Soul glared in the direction she had left in as he inwardly beat himself to a bloody pulp.

"I'll go-" Soul began.

"No you won't," Hikari stated, cutting Soul off and standing up.

"Wh...what? Wait, why? I'm her closest friend," Soul protested, standing up and inclining toward Hikari.

Hikari mirrored the incline. Her face gave Soul the coldest and most icy glare, the very weight of which causing Soul to recoil in something of fear and shock.

"Because you're an idiot. That's why," Hikari growled icily.

Linda turned towards her friend in shock as Hikari whirled and strutted from the table, heading off to find Maka. The table of the remaining 17 watched her walk away, shock stunning them to silence.

"Holy freaking crap," Gerald murmured.

"That didn't go well," murmured Hyoma.

"No, it sure didn't," Renaia and Rin stated.

Nene and Akizuki nodded in agreement, both girls shocked to silence. All Soul could do was stand frozen, still so very shocked.

"Soul, you should sit back down," Linda tried.

"Y...yeah. Yeah okay," Soul murmured, sitting back down.

His somber face made Hyoma think of many times where he had pissed Rin off. Soul sure wasn't alone when it came to screwing things like this up. The depressing and thick air shoved even the amazing Black Star to silence.

Hikari traveled down the hall. The restaurant was colored in silver and light blue with twinges of light pink here and there. Silver chandeliers dangled everywhere and tapestries decorated the walls with pictures of angels and other heavenly symbols. Sensual floral scents danced in the air along with the wonderful scent of fall leaves and the ocean air. The lights gave off a bright silver toned glow, leaving the heavenly diner that seemed too fancy to be cheap well lit. Although it was so very fancy, it was a very cheap and very delightful place to eat. Hikari's little white sandals made a tapping noise on the white marble floor as she neared the woman's bathroom. There Maka sat in the corner by the door, in between the wall and a little table with fortune cookies, mints, and even fancy little bracelets to take home free. Gathering herself carefully to put herself in her caring and loving light, Hikari soon walked over to Maka.

"Hey, come on. The table went somber and Soul's all freaked out. What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"I...I don't even treat him right. How can I expect respect when I give none to him?"

Maka looked up, her eyes reddened around her green irises, making it obvious that she had been crying.

Hikari glanced at the table and grabbed two of each item. She then held out a hand to Maka.

"Come on, let's talk elsewhere. Sitting outside the bathroom isn't the best place to chatter."

Maka sighed and took Hikari's hand, allowing the devilish angel to take her into the main restaurant area and then outside. Hikari then led her to the restaurant's small garden filled with blooming floral and sat with her on the pinkish white marble bench.

"So what? Is this about that incident with what Chihoro said?" Hikari asked.

_**"Poor Soul. I'm glad you don't beat me up Chi-chi," sighed Toshiro.**_

_**"I would never do it to you. I love you too much."**_

_**Suddenly, something broke inside of Maka and her book slipped from her fingers. It fell with a thud next to Soul, who picked it up.**_

_**"Maka, you dropped your book," Soul poked her with it.**_

_**Maka pushed it away and went to take her tray up, suddenly despondent.**_

Maka glanced at Hikari and sighed sadly.

"Yeah, it's about that. I feel like...I feel like I should stop, but something in me won't."

Hikari sighed and patted Maka on the back as she began to cry again.

"Hikari...I love Soul so much...so much more than I show or say...more than I ever thought I'd love any man on this Earth. So shouldn't I not 'Maka chop' every time he says something silly?"

"Maka, I think you should be you. If Soul really gave a damn that your 'Maka chops' hurt so much, he'd never stay with you. And he wouldn't have said a single thing of worry when that one didn't hurt. He would have jumped for joy if he really hated the pain so much. Maka, Soul doesn't care that they hurt, he cares that they come from you. And since they are you, he accepts them. Maka, Soul loves you too. He fell in love with the girl who gives him 'Maka chops' whenever he says something stupid So you should be you and Soul shall be Soul."

"Wait, what?" Maka asked, reddening.

Hikari sighed, "I can tell he loves you Maka. I'm very good with observation and I'm not dense. I notice things people hardly do. And," Hikari began with a smirk, "-things can always change.

Maka tilted her head as she wiped her emerald eyes, "What's that smirk?"

Hikari grinned, "What smirk?"

"The one that tells me you're up to something!" Maka answered.

Hikari smiled as she stood up, "Me? Nah, I'm innocent."

Maka laughed, "Sure you are."

Hikari winked and led Maka back inside, passing her a mint, fortune cookie, and a bracelet. The two girls walked back to the table, where the food had arrived.

"Maka!" called Soul, "You okay now?"

Maka smiled as she took her seat, a pink tinge taking her face.

"Soul, I'm better than ever."

Soul reddened too, "Cool."

Hikari broke into a fit of laughter and ended up leaning into Linda's shoulder to laugh.

"What the hell? I, the godly Black Star, demand the end to this!" protested Black Star.

He used his spoon to fling some of his rice towards Hikari, but it fell short and hit Inuyasha in the face.

"I call food fight!" yelled Black Star.

"What?" cried everyone at the table as Inuyasha tossed some of his meat at Black Star.

"IDIOTS!" roared Hikari.

The table silenced as Hikari stood. Her hand swirled in the air above her head before swinging down, palm faced down as it crashed into Black Star's head.

"Super swirling Hikari slam!" bellowed Hikari.

Soul burst into immense and unstoppable laughter as Black Star collapsed with a full handprint dent in his skull.

"Guess she learned from me," Maka stated.

"Holy freaking crap!" yelped Akizuki.

"Dang!" cried Gerald and Hyoma.

"Wow...that one will leave a mark," Renaia and Rin noted.

"No shit!" laughed Soul.

"Oh that foolish egomaniac," Toshiro fake mourned.

Chihoro burst into laughter and kissed Toshiro passionately. Once Black Star came conscious, Hikari and Linda made their announcements.

"Friday afternoon, I'm hosting a sleepover for all of the girls here until Sunday afternoon," Hikari stated.

"And I'm hosting one for all of the boys. Even though I am a girl It will be the same length," Linda added.

"So we hope you can make it!" Hikari and Linda cheered.

All 17 of the remaining people agreed that they would indeed try to make it. Tomorrow would be a huge meeting and then the sleepovers would begin the next day. Only Hikari and Linda even had a sketch of the madness to come.


	6. Creation, Decoration, Paint, Sleepover

Yes! It's finally up! Agh, it took me so long! I'm so glad I finally got it up!

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

Oh and see if you can catch a reference to two of my other stories!

Enjoy and review! ^_^

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 6: Creation, Decoration, Paint, and Sleepover.**

Eighteen. Eighteen students and one teacher watched as one particular student rose her hand to the sky. Only it wasn't a sky, it was the ceiling of Rosette High School's unused gym, located on the forth floor of the school. It had a back door leading to a staircase, which brought you back to the ground. It was a good exit at one time for when the gym was being used, but use stopped when a separate building was built to be used as a gym. So now, this gym belonged to the Claddagh Assembly, even though it was part of the school. Although they weren't allowed to be there during classes unless there was an official meeting, they would be allowed there at other times.

"Kamisama, thank you for allowing this club to form. Thank you so much."

Hikari twirls, letting her flowing pink dress swirl beautifully. As she stops, she brings her hand down and slams her hands together loudly.

"I, Hikari Louisa Faye, call this first meeting of the Claddagh Assembly to order!"

"How dare you? Only I, the amazing Black Star-!"

"Maka chop!"

Black Star is thrown to the floor painfully, allowing the meeting to go forward. Hikari laughs and grins at Maka before going on.

"I created this club as a sanctuary for those constantly bullied so that we can all have a group of friends to confide in and have fun with while doing activities and other fun things for the school. Anyway," Hikari begins, gesturing to a rack full of rolls of colored paper and several coloring items, as well as paint, "-we have to create a banner to represent us. We also need to create symbols for ourselves and decorate this gym a bit more. We can add pictures and decor, but cannot directly paint on the walls or floor. In short, everything has to be able to come back off for summer so it can be put back up each school year. Questions or comments?"

"Yay! This is going to be fun!" cheered Linda.

"Awesomeness!" squealed Akizuki

"Cool," stated Soul.

"Let's do this thing!" calls Maka.

"Yahoo! I, the amazing Black Star, shall assist you with my godliness!"

"I'll do anything I can," responded Tsubaki.

"Whatever," muttered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! You jerk!" yelled Kagome.

"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Renaia.

"I can't wait!" proclaimed Rin.

"Yeah!" agreed Gerald.

"Right," murmured Hyoma.

"It has to symmetrical!" called Kid.

"Oh god," moaned Liz.

"Yay! Yay!" cheered Patty.

"This going to be fun," added Nene.

"Love it!" exclaimed Chihoro.

"Yeah, it'll be as wonderful as my darling Chi-chi," stated Toshiro

Hikari cheered and almost all of the others cheered with her.

"Alright, before we decorate, we need to vote on our first activity. The options are a talk show during lunch for the whole school, a fundraiser, and a singing night where we perform songs for the school after school. Who votes for what?"

After all votes were cast, the talk show was the winner.

"Alright, talk show wins! This will be discussed in a meeting on Monday so long as everyone can attend. Please check and then call me to confirm you can make it before school Monday."

The group agreed and Hikari smiled at them all.

"Okay, grab paper and art supplies! Who wants to assist me with the big banner?" inquires Hikari.

"I'll help!" cheers Maka.

"Us too!" calls Rin and Renaia.

Hikari grinned and gestured to the three girls.

"Okay girls, come with me after I roll out all of the fabric things to cover the floor.. Everyone, after you get a picture or something done, bring it to Miss Blake or myself for approval and assistance with placing it."

The group scattered as Hikari collected a ton of fabric pieces and began covering the floor due to the use of paint. Once done, she then collected a long and decently wide piece of white paper along with a smaller paper. On that paper was a printout of a claddagh symbol, with the two hands, heart, and the crown.

"Okay girls, we must make a larger version of a claddagh, like this," Hikari began, showing the picture, "-on this huge paper. It will read 'Welcome to the Claddagh Assembly, a group of love, camaraderie, and acceptance.' Then everyone in our group will sign it. Everyone understand?"

Maka, Rin, and Renaia nodded, setting all four of them to work. The group began working very hard on their own things while Miss Blake began doing some of her teacher work, finding that she could rest easy. Linda began cheerfully drawing up a flower garden while Gerald worked with Hyoma to create a beautiful art of two angels cheerfully talking together. Soul was working on drawing a cute blond furred green eyed cat and a cool white furred red eyed Siberian Husky playing together. Black Star, sadly, continued signing his name repeatedly on a piece of paper while Tsubaki tried to get him to help her draw up a fancy and decorated peace sign. Kid worked on drawing a very symmetric and peaceful landscape while the Thompson twins began drawing up various fashion items. Nene and Akizuki worked on portraits of the others while Kagome tried to draw her cat Buyo and a white puppy playing together. Inuyasha watched her, refusing to do anything himself. Chihoro and Toshiro worked on drawing themselves laying side by side in the midst of a bunch of hearts.

Suddenly, Black Star stood up and began flailing his arms wildly.

"I, the godly and amazing Black Star, have completely covered this unworthy paper with hundreds of copies of my godly signature!"

His rant went on as he flailed, paint flying from his paintbrush until that paintbrush flew from his hand. It was covered in black paint as it went flying from his hand.

"Black Star!" cried Tsubaki.

Everyone looked up, except for the girls at the banner. Maka soon stood up and headed to get some extra paint, only for the flying brush to land on her head. The room fell to deathly silence and Soul gasped. This was bad, this was very bad.

"Oh shit," Soul murmured, "-glad it's not me."

Maka twitched, her face quivering as her expression darkened. All at once, she was at Black Star's face.

"Black Star, you moronic egomaniac! Maka chop!"

This time, he didn't collapse after his girlish scream. He grabbed the brush from Maka's hair and signed her forehead causing her to yank it back and throw it at him. Unfortunately, it hit Inuyasha and this is where a paint fight began. Paint began to fly between many.

"Yay!" cheered Linda, happily throwing paint.

"Guys, knock it off!" roared Hikari.

Black Star was soon painted black, Maka was painted black and pink, and Inuyasha was painted red. Soul was painted blue and Linda was a rainbow. Hikari stomped over and soon was splattered with pink, blue and black herself.

"Swirling Hikari slam!" screamed Hikari angrily as she slammed down on Black Star.

Maka cheered, "Nice hit Hikari!"  
>Black Star collapsed and Hikari tossed him to Tsubaki.<p>

"The showers are through that door over there," Hikari stated as she pointed, "-go get cleaned up and clean off that moron. No more paint fights!" yelled Hikari.

Everyone involved headed off, leaving Kagome, Kid, Liz, Gerald, Hyoma, Nene, Akizuki, Renaia, Rin, Chihoro, and Toshiro. Miss Blake was cheerily laughing and even Hikari had to give a sheepish smile as she headed for the showers.

_Her group was formed. This was their beginning, their new beginning._

Friday, after school, Hikari was home eating peanut butter from the jar as she wore her favorite silk pink cherry blossom kimono. She currently awaited the arrival of the girls for the female sleepover, well all except Linda, whom was hosting the male sleepover. For now, she ate peanut butter and chattered with Linda on the phone using her cell phone's speaker phone.

"This is going to be great Hikari!"

"I know! I'm so glad we get to play our favorite game for once in a very long time. It's been so long."

"Yup! But I'm so excited! So what? We just set up the bets and get the confessions?"

"Thats right! This is going to rock!"

The doorbell rang, summoning Hikari to attention. She grinned and giggled as she turned towards the door.

"Got to go Linda, the girls are here."

"Okay, you get them girl! I'll crack open those boys!"

"Okay."

Hikari hung up and laughed cheerfully before giving her dad a hug. She knew she'd barely see him for the rest of the night and he knew it too. She finally opened the large white door that granted entrance into her home. There stood Rin, Maka, Renaia, Nene, Akizuki, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kagome, and Chihoro. Each one had their bags, prepared for their three days and two nights at Hikari's.

"Welcome girls. Hope you all are ready for girl chatter, because I got the girlie topics on my mind for you all," Hikari stated.

"Sounds like you," Nene says, "-especially being that romantic otaku you are."

"How did you know I wanted to hear about boys?" asked Hikari.

Nene laughed, "Your favorite game woman. I'm not dumb."

The other girls didn't seem to mind. Hikari already knew that Nene and Akizuki wouldn't have anyone, much like her. She knew Chihoro would babble about her Toshie and the other girls were predictable. Still, she needed them to say it! She also knew that it was likely that both Liz and Patty were unpaired. Plus Maka had already admitted to Hikari about Soul, so that one was one down and about three or four to go; something like that anyway.

"We don't have guys to talk about," Liz and Patty stated in unison, confirming Hikari's thoughts.

"Not even Kid?" joked Chihoro.

"Nope," they answered with conviction, proving honest.

The other girls shrugged as they trooped to Hikari's room, Hikari giving her father a final smile and wave for the night. Once she had the girls piled in her room, Hikari went to retrieve the snacks she had prepped and placed in her mini fridge; candy, crackers, and cookies she baked herself.

"Alright girls, We're going to first talk about who we have a crush on, if we have one. I know I don't and it's likely Nene and Akizuki don't, right?"

The sisters nodded like clockwork and Hikari smiled at how well she knew these girls.

"Plus Liz and Patty already said they have no guy. So, anyway, we'll be playing spin-the-bottle each time. And the girl landed on by the bottle has to admit their crush, nothing else. If one of the girls without a guy loses, she picks a girl to admit their crush," Hikari explained.

The girls nodded and Hikari plucked her pink metal water bottle from her desk and set it in the midst of the circle. Each girl was on a bean bag cushion or their sleeping bag. Her room was very spacious with pink carpet and white walls, so there was plenty of room for the girls. Her bed was a queen bed, but she'd join the girls on the floor anyway. Hikari twirled the bottle, which selected Kagome first.

"Ah...mine is Inuyasha," sighed Kagome, "-which is hopeless."

Rin's eyes softened sadly and the other girls looked at Kagome mournfully.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"He's too stubborn. Even if he does like me, he'll never say it," Kagome murmured.

Rin sighed, "Hyoma is like that too."

Hikari grinned,_ 'Got you two!' _She smiled at them.

"I wonder if you two should confess first then?" Hikari inquired ever-so-innocently

"Eh?" Rin and Kagome cried, blushing heavily.

"Yeah!" Hikari cheered, "You two should say it first. I wonder who would say it first?"

Hikari tilted her head and tapped her lip merrily as she reveled in how well this worked.

"I would!" the two cried simultaneously.

The two girls looked at one another.

"Bet you won't!"

"Bet I will!"

"Well, the bet is on. Whoever confesses first gets twenty dollars from me," Hikari stated.

"It's on!" called Rin and Kagome.

It wasn't menacing between the girls and in no way would this get into any form of ugly. It would simply be friendly competition for love and a decent payment. Hikari smiled, this is one of the things she wanted. Hopefully Linda got hers to work too. Hikari spun the bottle again, this time getting Renaia.

Renaia heaved a sigh, "It's Gerald."

"I knew it!" sang Hikari, in a chirpy tone.

Renaia blushed deeply as the bottle spun again, selecting Rin. She repeated that it was Hyoma and then came Maka, who stated that it was Soul. Tsubaki went next, giving up that she liked Black Star.

"Ah, love is wonderful. I just heard all of the perfect pairings!" cheered Chihoro.

"All of the ones I had already thought of," stated Hikari.

Each of the paired girls blushed heavily and the unpaired girls laughed slightly. Hikari grinned and put up her water bottle while the girls each got a handful of snacks. She then got up to get some movies and comes back shortly.

"Okay, there's _Titanic, She's Out of My League,_ and _The Adjustment Bureau._ Which one?"

"_She's Out of My League_!" called Maka, "I've been wanting to see that!"

"Yeah! Me too!" cheered Rin

"Me three," laughed Renaia.

"Us too!" exclaimed Nene and Akizuki.

"Yay!" cheered Chihoro.

"Awesome!" proclaimed Kagome

"Okay, _She's Out of My League_ it is," stated Hikari before leading the girls from her room into the family room where the theater TV and the DVD player were.

Hikari's dad generally lived in here, but he had gone to the other living room just for the sleepover over the weekend. They carried the snacks in and, while Hikari set up, took turns using the restroom to change into their pajamas. Hikari slipped her kimono off to show her pajamas beneath and she placed her kimono in her closet as the girls began setting themselves. Once they were all seated on the floor upon their sleeping bags, Hikari started the movie.

"So, while these trailers go, who wants to talk about what they like most about their boys?" Hikari asked.

"I just like that Gerald is so sensitive and caring. He cares a lot about how I feel as well as others around him. Even though he gets bullied, he still manages to be so kind," Renaia sighed lovingly.

_'Especially for you Renaia,' Hikari thought to herself._

"I like that Hyoma, even though he won't say it, cares more than he shows. He won't leave anything without the job being completely done and even though he's so cold, he has a kind side to him," Rin stated.

_'He cares for you the most,' Hikari murmured inwardly._

"Soul, even though he tries to be so cool, really just wants to be strong enough to protect people he cares about," Maka began

_'Mostly you Maka,' Hikari stated in her mind, smiling on the outside._

"-and he just really cares more than he shows. He really is cool, but not by the definition he gives the term. Soul is also very loyal and...I somehow know he'll never abandon me."

_'Because he never will,' Hikari thought._

The other girls nodded with understanding agreement before Kagome went next.

"Inuyasha is...really stubborn and I really don't know why I like him. I think it's because I know that deep down he really cares. Like when me and the others almost died in this battle...he found us all unconscious and nearly gone...and I think he cried..."

_'He probably did,' Hikari stated inside._

"Aww," the girls chorused happily..

"And Black Star...even under being the godly egomaniac...he just wants to be stronger. He really does just care about his friends and he goes berserk when one of them gets hurt. He cares, but in his own way," Tsubaki stated.

_'Oh he does. He just annoys us too. You're the only one that gets through,' Hikari sighed inwardly._

"You know? A lot of the guys are mostly similar. They're stubborn and won't admit that they truly care. It's like Renaia has the easiest one," Nene pointed out.

Every single one of the other girls looked over at Renaia, who blushed heavily.

"Oh come on! It's not my fault I fell in love with a sweetheart!" she cried as she threw her abashed face into her pillow for hiding.

Rin laughed ringingly and merrily before patting Renaia on the back. Hikari grinned as the movie finally started. Nobody truly cared as Rin tickled Renaia, causing her to spring up and yelp.

"Ack! Noo!" wailed Renaia.

Renaia flailed and finally managed to tickle Rin too.

"Eek!" squealed Rin.

"What the hell?" Maka inquired.

"Who knows?" asked Tsubaki.

"Ack! No Nene, no!" wailed Akizuki as Nene tickled her sister.

"Tickle war!" announced Hikari as the Thompson sisters tickled each other.

Hikari launched herself over to tickle Tsubaki and Maka stared at them all and shrugged.

"My friends are weird..." Maka murmured.

She still had a grayish splotch on her head from the paint incident. The splotches would come out eventually; she knew this. Maka finally shrugged,

"Who gives a damn?" she asked before tickle-attacking Hikari and Tsubaki both.

Mr. Faye laughed slightly as the girls' squeals reached his ears before he sighed.

"They grow up like crazy," he sighed.


	7. Boyish Fun and Madness

Hey everyone, I'm back! Nice to be posting this one up.

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

Enjoy and review!

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 7:Boyish Fun and Madness**

Linda waited around after her call with Hikari for the boys to arrive. The beautiful teen, whom would be the only girl in her apartment for the weekend, didn't have to wait around long. The doorbell rang, so she crossed the turquoise painted and sky blue carpeted living room that contained two sofas and a loveseat of the same color. The coffee table in the center was black and there was a medium TV on the black TV stand in perfect view of the sofas. She breathed a breath of violet scented air and sighed adoringly with peace as she opened the door. There stood Soul, Black Star, Kid, Gerald, Hyoma, Inuyasha, and Toshiro. Each one had their bag for the weekend.

"I don't understand how a girl ends up hosting a guy's sleepover," Toshiro sighed.

The boys had obviously been in conversation and not one noticed she had answered the door..

"You have no idea. Linda's the one girl you would find at a guy's sleepover," Gerald laughed.

"He's got that right," Linda stated, grinning and alerting the boys to the fact she had opened the door.

Each one yelped in surprise and Linda laughed cheerfully before letting them come in.

"Alright boys, you break anything and you will pay for it. I'm supplying snacks and entertainment, but you all also have to answer any questions, no matter what the question, when I ask it. Got it?"

The guys stared at her.

"Okay, whatever," muttered Inuyasha.

"I, the godly Black Star, am an honor for you to have at your party!"

"Whoa, what questions are we talking about here?" Soul, Kid, Gerald, Hyoma, and Toshiro asked in unison.

Linda grinned beautifully, "I'll just be asking if you have a crush and who it is. That's all."

Every single guy except Kid and Toshiro reddened heavily. Inuyasha seethed and headed back to the door.

"I'm leaving, no way in hell am I staying," he seethed.

"You big chicken! Stay and take it like a god!" yelled Black Star.

"Yeah, says the guys with a face redder than a ripe tomato," laughed Soul.

"Oh, as if your face is any less red there Soul!" called Toshiro.

"I never said I wasn't blushing...blushing is so uncool..." he mourned.

"But you are!" exclaimed Gerald.

"So are you!" laughed Hyoma.

"And you too Hyoma!" called Soul.

Linda and Kid watched them yell about blushing.

"Asymmetrical idiots," muttered Kid.

"I think it's adorable," Linda laughed.

Kid eyed her as if she were nuts. Linda clapped for the attention.

"Okay, everyone sit down. We're going to square away the crushes right now, going in alphabetical order," Linda stated.

Everyone took a seat on the couches and Linda seated herself upon the loveseat. She smiled and pointed at Black Star.

"Black Star, you first."

"What? I, the godly Black Star, take no demands!"

"Answer her you so called god," sneered Inuyasha.

"Hell to the no!"

"Black Star, you idiot," muttered Kid.

"Fine! I have an ungodly crush on Tsubaki! Happy?"

Linda grinned, "I wonder if you could tell her that?"

"What?" yelped Black Star.

Soul burst up laughing heavily.

"Him? The egomaniac couldn't get over himself long enough!" Soul laughed.

Everyone stared at the two as Linda grinned heavily.

"Okay then Soul, could you?"

"Being the cool guy here, I'd tell mine before he'd tell Tsubaki."

"Oh bullcrap you would! You cannot beat a god!" protested Black Star.

"And who's yours Soul?" asked Linda.

Soul blushed, "You said alphabetical order!"

Linda shrugged and then grinned proudly, "I lied."

Soul facepalmed and then looked her in the eye, "Maka. I have a major and uncool crush on Maka."

Linda grinned, "So it's a contest then. Soul versus Black Star to see who can confess first. Winner gets twenty bucks from me."

"It's a go!" called Soul and Black Star in unison.

The room fell to silence as Linda inwardly cheered like crazy. Before she knew it, Gerald broke silence.

"Dang, only been here five minutes and things already went crazy," Gerald murmured.

"Yeah, seriously," Hyoma grunted huffily.

"Hyoma! Gerald! Rock paper scissors; the loser tells their crush next!" called Linda, "But Inuyasha comes first."

"I do what? Keh, hell no!"

"Inuyasha, come on. You got to tell me," Linda chirped.

"No! No way!"

"Inuyasha..."

He ignored her and she repeated his name over and over again until he broke.

"Okay! Shut up! Fine, I like Kagome okay? Damn, you annoyed me..." Inuyasha grumped.

Hyoma groaned as he lost the rock paper scissors match.

"I have a crush on Rin," he admitted.

Linda clapped and bounced cheerfully before Gerald confessed that his crush was none other than Renaia Sage. The boys blushed heavily while Kid ended up chuckling and Toshiro broke into laughter.

"I knew it!" laughed Toshiro.

"I did too. Even asymmetrical ones find love, eh?"

"Oh shut up Kid," muttered Gerald and Hyoma.

"Seriously, just shut up," Black Star grumbled, still embarrassed

"Yeah, really. Don't be so uncool," grunted Soul

Linda laughed and jumped around.

"Calm down everyone! I have video games and movies for us to entertain ourselves with," Linda stated.

"Awesome!" cheered Black Star.

"I'm actually hungry..." Kid murmured.

"Hum...I don't have anything quick. Anyone want to walk with me to get fried chicken?" Linda inquired.

No one volunteered and Linda laughed.

"Fine. Hyoma, I volunteer you. Let's go!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Ugh...fine."

Hyoma got up and grumbled as Linda grabbed her purse.

"Okay guys, while we're gone, the video games and the systems are in the cabinet part of the TV stand. We'll be back soon," Linda stated.

The two slid on out the door and went on to the chicken place. Black Star jumped down and opened the TV stand before rummaging through the games.

"_Burnout_! Let's play _Burnout_!" cried Black Star.

"Okay, okay," agreed Soul.

"Sure thing," replied Gerald.

"Alright," responded Toshiro

"Let's do it," Kid stated.

Meanwhile, as they walked the beautiful streets, Hyoma remained wordless while Linda remained cheerful.

"So how did you and Rin meet?" Linda inquired.

Hyoma chuckled before smirking at her, "You'll never believe me."

"Try me."

Hyoma looked at her wearily.

"Really? You'll believe me if I told you Rin comes from an alternate dimension that I got pulled into called Endia? It's true too, me and some other friends of mine were poking around in a cave, exploring, when we got transported to an alternate dimension called Endia. Rin was Endia's gate master and I saved her in a battle since she had no wand to cast her attack spells with. That's how I met Rin. She helped me and several others in my situation get back to our worlds. Endia was destroyed, so I brought her back to Earth with me. I was living in Tokyo at the time."

"Wow! That's really cool!"

"So you do believe me?"

"Yeah. You have no reason to lie, so yeah."

Hyoma was confused, but didn't say anything more than that. Meanwhile, everyone was getting annihilated in _Burnout._

"Dammit!" yelled Soul.

"I, the godly Black Star, will kick your ass!"

"Don't you mean run them over? It's a car, not a person," stated Toshiro.

"It's asymmetrical!" wailed Kid.

"This freaking sucks!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"Oh for heaven's sake, no wonder I'm winning," muttered Gerald.

Hyoma laughed as he walked alongside Linda. She had been talking to him about Rin over the past half-hour on their trip to get the chicken.

"She must be a very strong woman to be able to have handled your mean words to her," Linda stated.

Hyoma cringed and ended up sighing sadly for that moment.

"I never meant about fifty percent of those things and I'll never understand my reasons for saying them. But I do remember this one thing that just backs up that fact that Rin is so strong. Back in Endia, we fought this one dude who was really creepy and had something against one of the others, named Okita. His name was IZOU and I swear on it all, that guy was just wacko; a major headcase. Anyway, Rin was standing in front of me while three others beside her and myself had to fight him. He used his realize and-"

Hyoma cringed and shuddered, "That wacko beat the living crap out of her with it. I received some of the damage too, but she took the brunt, along with a snipe shot from this other asshole. I swear to you as I stand here that I though she was going to die, but Rin lived. When the dust cleared from that set of attacks, she was still standing. She was severely damaged, but she still stood. And that's when I knew exactly just how strong Rin really was. The others in our party attacked him, but he kept neutralizing it as part of his realize skill. During this, Rin healed me up and really didn't do crap for herself, much to my protest. And when her chance came, she realized and pummeled that bastard into his defeat with a Thousand Arm, her realize skill."

Realize skills were special skills people in Endia possessed. They came with special powers and a special skill along with a special weapon.

Linda smiled, "Rin sounds pretty amazing."

Hyoma looked down, a pink tint to his face.

"Well...well yeah, yeah she is. Through so many turmoils, she helped everyone get home and I took her here with me. And I just know that...that Rin would have gladly done anything she had to in order to send us back. Even if she had received no gratitude, I know she would have still done it. No matter what. Th...that's just Rin. Period."

Linda smiled and they arrived at her apartment. Hyoma wasn't sure how he had ended up telling her so much; never really talked that much himself. But yet, it felt really good to have talked so much. The boys were yelling at their game when Linda appeared with Hyoma. She began laughing heartfully.

"Alright boys, food is here. Why don't we curl up and watch a movie while we eat? I have Taken, Drive Angry, and Die Hard. Which one?" Linda inquired.

"Drive Angry!" called Soul and Black Star.

"Yeah, I want to see that too," Gerald stated.

"Okay, I'll go with that," Kid stated.

"Hell yeah!" bellowed Inuyasha scarily.

"Yeah, I'd like to watch that," Hyoma murmured, seeing that he kind of did and he didn't have much say in the matter.

Linda served the chicken and side dishes to everyone. She started the movie and then cuddled up with Kid like a sibling. It was Linda; she just had to cuddle up with someone. It was in her cuddly and cheerful nature, but it didn't usually mean anything much. The movie had the male testosterone and the adrenaline flying. No one really honestly sat down that much, they often jumped around screaming at a character or getting seriously pissed off. Even Linda was jumping up wildly.

"Get him, get him! Kill him!" screamed Linda.

"Oh shit, he got shot!" cried Soul.

"Aw dammit, let me in there! I, the godly Black Star, would kick his ass!"

"Holy hell!" proclaimed Toshiro.

"Dang! He wasted that guy!" exclaimed Gerald.

"Dude! Why the hell did you mess with him? He just owned you!" yelled Hyoma.

It wasn't until the ending came that everyone was sitting back down and the main character was returning to hell, being that he was dead in the first place. Linda was sobbing on Kid's shoulder and none of the others could honestly say their eyes weren't misty either.

_Just another day of being a male. You cry tears and you don't often show it._

_All in all, Linda found the day successful._


	8. Song of a Devilish Angel

Alright, alright, so this chapter is very short and I'm sorry. But it's very cute and nice, plus the next should be longer, so please enjoy anyway.

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

Enjoy and review!

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 8: Song of a Devilish Angel**

Sunday afternoon sent the group back home from both of their sleepovers. Hikari Faye yawned happily as she was very pleased with the results. Being that she had wonderful girls, they had all aided with cleanup before leaving. The beautiful blond wondered out into her backyard and joyfully listened to nature's afternoon serenade. She swayed around and found herself singing along.

"_I watch the sun rise_

_I watch the sun fall_

_And as my day goes by_

_I always wonder about the people I care for_

_Like my beautiful friend with the purple hair and stubborn crush" Hikari sang_

Rin and Hyoma made it home about an hour apart, Hyoma having been first and having went to sleep off the fact that he had been up late playing _Burnout_ with the guys and Linda. Unlike her housemate and crush, Rin had not been so idiotic and was full of vigor. She was also full of nervousness as she recalled she was also under a bet. The purple haired mage wandered upstairs and peaked into Hyoma's room to find the teenage redhead out cold. She sighed and entered since he had left the door open. Staring down at him, Rin smiled at how strangely cute the usual grouch looked while sleeping. She patted his hair and slipped from the room without a trace.

"_Of course, I know she's fine_

_I'm a close friend to so many_

_I always wonder about them all_

_Like my friend with maroon hair," Hikari continued_

Renaia's eyes widened in horror as Gerald dragged himself into his apartment, home from Linda's finally. He stumbled and nearly fell, worn out from the all-nighter the boys had pulled Saturday night. He was pretty surprised to see Renaia, who visited his apartment so much that she may as well live there.

"What the hay Renaia? Do you live here now too?" Gerald inquired wearily.

She giggled before staring worriedly, "No, but I may as well. What happened?"

She helped Gerald settle on his couch and made sure he rested comfortably.

"The...the boys pulled an all-nighter...I'm...I'm so beat..."

She sighed and brought Gerald to lounge before resting a summery and thin blanket over her cherished friend. She stayed by him as he fell asleep and even stayed by him as he slept. Renaia loved him, she really did.

"_She's very smart _

_And she cares so much_

_So she should be okay_

_But what of my raven haired friend?"_

"Inuyasha, you jerk! You did not clean up before leaving for that sleepover!" screamed Kagome.

"Keh, shut up. I don't take orders," Inuyasha yawned heavily and Kagome glared.

"Sit!" she scramed, sending a crash to shatter the air of the house followed by Inuyasha's cry.

"You're such an asshole Inuyasha!"

"And you're a bossy pain!"

"Get over it! I have the word at my disposal!"

"Screw you and that word!"

"Sit boy!"

Yet another crash shattered the house's peace and Inuyasha howled in stubborn pain as Kagome stomped out of the kitchen and to her room.

"_Her crush probably isn't well_

_The two don't play well sometimes_

_It's just how strange love is_

_There's still some more friends_

_Like my blond haired bookworm friend."_

"Holy crap Soul, are you still alive?"

Maka found Soul laying on the couch rumpled and very much passed out. He had obviously beaten her home, but boy did he look like crap. But...he also looked pretty defenseless and adorable. He looked uncool and yet so handsome too. Maka smiled and patted on his head, causing the red eyed teen to stir.

"Nhh. I have a headache."

"Why?" Maka inquired.

"Because Black Star caused everyone to rally to the point where we all stayed up playing _Burnout_ until like eight this morning."

"That idiot. Remind me to chop him next time I see him."

"Uhhhh, I feel like I've been chopped a million times in a row."

"You sound drunk."

"I'm not, believe me. I'd be worse off."

"That's a scary thought."

"I know..."

Maka sighed and went to get a cold washcloth. She folded some ice cubes into it and gently pressed it to Soul's head.

"Just try to sleep. That's what you need."

"Thanks..."

"_She cares more than he knows_

_I know that for sure_

_I see so much that they don't_

_I wonder how my other black haired friend is?"_

"Black Star, oh my goodness!"

Tsubaki watched her worn and zombie-like meister drag himself tiredly into their apartment. She caught him as the small 'god' fell forward and she carefully rested him on the couch.

"Black Star, what did you do?"

She got no answer, her poor meister was out cold and she was so very sure it was his own stupid fault.

"_She handles her friend like no one else._

_Which shows she deserves respect_

_In fact, every single one of my friends_

_The girls that have boys, whether crush or official boyfriend, all deserve respect_

_Because they are there for their boy, no matter what."_

Linda sighed heavily as she stared at the tornado of her apartment. She was worn too, so perhaps this could wait another day to be cleaned. Meanwhile, Rin returned to Hyoma and adjusted him so that both of his feet and the other half of his body was in his bed. Renaia carefully stood up and cooked some dinner for whenever Gerald woke up. Kagome grumpily dragged an unconscious Inuyasha to his futon and dropped him on it. Maka carefully made sure the rest of Soul's body was on the couch before going to cook dinner and Tsubaki carried Black Star to his futon too. Linda passed out on the couch and Hikari watched the sun shimmer as she went back inside. Tomorrow was the meeting about the talk show, which wasn't much of a talk show really. As she closed the glass patio door, Hikari smiled. She already had this funny feeling that tomorrow would reveal the winners of the two bets. She knew it was quick, but she had this feeling it would so happen.


	9. Purest Life

Alright, I am back! Here's the update for this at a whopping six pages of hilarity and fluff! Please enjoy! A pairing finally gets together in this chapter!

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

_**Ooh! And a request oneshot within my story boundaries to whoever can guess why I called this chapter Purest Life!**_

Enjoy and review!

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 9: Purest Life**

"INUYASHA! Get up and get ready for school!"

This scream pierced the air of the house where Kagome lived with Inuyasha as well as her parents, her brother, and her cat. It was projected from Kagome and slammed into the dog ears of Inuyasha the hanyou.

"Leave me alone you useless woman!" protested Inuyasha, "That hurt my ears!"

"Well if you had gotten up when I was nice, I wouldn't have had to shatter your ears!"

"You could have at least been nice a second time!"

"I couldn't afford that! We have to really punctual today because Hikari and Miss Blake are holding that meeting today during first class!"

Inuyasha grumbled to himself and finally got up.

Meanwhile, Rin rapped gently but loudly on Hyoma's door before carefully sliding it open and slipping in.

"Hyoma, wake up. I made us breakfast," Rin called softly.

Hyoma jerked and sat straight up, slightly startled before he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Nhh…Rin? You made breakfast?"

"Well yeah, of course," Rin giggled.

Hyoma tilted his head, his red hair messily yet cutely ruffled and his reddish brown eyes droopy. A very slight yet hard to notice smile was on his face as he watched Rin smile brightly, her beautiful face just lighting up the room as her purple hair flowed.

"Thanks Rin. Um…I'll be down soon."

"Okay," Rin sighed, her heart jumping way too much.

She slid out the door and walked lightly down the stairs.

Hyoma hummed to himself for a moment as he sat there.

"Huh. I wonder if that's why breakfast has tasted so…sweet lately. I always thought Mom had just started getting way too much of a sweet tooth lately."

As Hyoma was clambering around his room trying to get read, Tsubaki was trying to wake up Black Star.

"Black Star, you need to wake up!"

He just lay there snoring.

"Black Star!"

Suddenly, he snapped awake and jumped up onto his feet.

"Agh! Who dares disturb a god?"

"I do! You need to get ready for school!"

"And I need to tell you something!"

Tsubaki eyed her meister, "What?"

Suddenly, Black Star reddened.

"Um…I, the godly Black Star…."

He couldn't finish….he couldn't do this….Tsubaki tilted her head confusedly.

"I, the godly Black Star….um….commend you! I commend you for waking me up promptly and gracing yourself with my presence so early in the day!"

"Um….okay. See you in the kitchen for breakfast."

Black Star sighed as she left. This was going to be way too hard. Soul would probably win this one. For once, maybe Black Star should admit the defeat…..

Maka yawned as she knocked on Soul's door sleepily, trying to wake him up.

"Maka, I'm already up and ready. Just like you," called a voice from down the hall.

Maka looked over and saw Soul standing there perfectly ready for school like she was.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, you do enough. I figured I'd get my own lazy butt up."

"That's good. Nice going Soul."

"Thanks Maka. For everything you do."

Maka tilted her head. That was unfamiliar, but very welcomed. A pink blush lit her face as she twiddled one of her pink pigtails shyly.

"Y….you're welcome. Thank you Soul."

"Nope. Today, the cool thank you belongs to you."

Hikari saw four smiles on Rin, Hyoma, Soul, and Maka's faces as they all entered the classroom. Those smiles spoke volumes to her about what was in store since she could also tell nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Black Star couldn't seem to look Tsubaki in the eye and Kagome was seething at Inuyasha. Hikari bumped Linda and pointed it out, sending her cheerful partner in crime into a fit of laughter and smiles. Soon enough, Miss Blake collected them for their meeting in the gymnasium. Since not everyone could do the meeting before school, they settled for during first class.

"Okay everyone, we will be discussing the talk show….which isn't a talk show. It's more of an entertainment show where we'll all just be doing various things to entertain everyone during lunch," Hikari explained.

"Wait, when the hell will we eat lunch?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Everyone will have to pack a lunch and we'll be eating during a meeting we will have before lunch on every entertainment show day, which will be Mondays and Fridays for about a month or two. That will be about twenty entertainment shows or so, unless we decide to prolong it," Miss Blake answered.

She and Hikari were sitting on stools in front of the gym while the others were sitting in chairs before them. Hikari wore a long white skirt and a white tank top with a silky pink cardigan and pink sandals. Miss Black wore a simple black dress and heels. Her hair was in a bun and Hikari's was in a fairly long and very thick simple braid. Both looked so professional that it was scary.

"So, now we have to decide on a host and hostess pair and then decide on some things to do," Hikari completed the thought.

"I, the godly Black Star and my follower would like to be the hosts!"

"We would?" asked Tsubaki nervously.

"Yeah!"

Tsubaki sighed, "Okay."

Hikari smiled, "Any objections?"

No one said a word, so the idea was accepted.

"Yahoo!"

"Okay!"

"Alright, now everyone has to come with what they're doing. It can be a skit or a dance or a comedy routine. It can be anything, just has to be entertaining and school appropriate," Hikari explained, "-you have to let me know your act by Wednesday so I can put together the call list. Later on, there will be one show where we all sit on stools and babble like crazy friends. That should be entertaining. Anyway, just think and good luck!"

The group cheered and they were dismissed from the gym to head back to first class. As the day went on, Hikari and Linda watched their friends until they all had to go home from school. Back at home, Hikari wondered how her dear friends were doing. She didn't know, but she had the most wonderful feeling.

Renaia smiled as she knocked on Gerald's apartment door. She felt happy as always and just ready to hang out with Gerald like she usually did after school.

"Renaia, is that you? Stop knocking and start coming in. You know its fine," Gerald called from behind the door.

Renaia laughed as she entered the apartment and found Gerald in his kitchen cooking dinner. She couldn't comprehend why it would be fine to just walk in, but oh well.

"Hey there. Seriously, just start walking in. I don't mind; you practically live here!"

Renaia giggled, "Okay."

Meanwhile….

"Liz! Patty! Your eyebrows are asymmetrical again!" Kid wailed

Liz and Patty sighed in unison and Liz even facepalmed.

"They are not!" cried Liz.

"Eyebrows are funny!" laughed Patty

"Let me fix them!" protested Kid.

"Oh why me?" Liz asked herself.

"Me too, me too!" cheered Patty

Then finally, later that day, one of the bets was ended. Rin was downstairs singing and cleaning while Hyoma was in his room trying to do homework. His mother wasn't home, leaving the two at home by themselves. Unfortunately, Hyoma could not concentrate and even if he could, this math problem was impossible.

"What the hell kind of freaking math problem is this?" cried Hyoma.

It didn't help that all he could hear was Rin's beautiful singing.

"_**Watch the morning wind blow by**_

_**Take a glance of life's morning dawn**_

_**As I smile all the while**_

_**And I watch the heart sing of something so beautiful," Rin sang.**_

It annoyed him that he was enjoying this and it annoyed him more that he couldn't just get this stupid homework done.

"_**My heart grows under the smiling sun**_

_**And I wonder where love is**_

_**Maybe if I could just say it**_

_**It wouldn't be so far away, so far away."**_

Hyoma groaned and threw his pencil across the room before throwing his head into his desk. This was such a pain in the hind end and Rin….was actually helping. Hyoma sighed and arose from his chair before heading down the stairs. There she was in a long flowing pink and white dress with long purple hair and shimmering blue eyes, although her bangs covered one of those lovely eyes. She was moving so fluidly as she cleaned that it was like she was dancing, which was unbelievable given just how clumsy Rin really was. But maybe the truth behind how wonderful Rin was is just how she never needs to be so graceful. It's just how smart and how strong she truly is that never ceases to amaze him. He still remembered one time in Endia. When he had asked her a question and she had been all upset, likely because she was starting to feel useless because he had been such a jerk to her at times.

"_Hey! I told you I know more than most people!" Rin cried._

_He had just asked her how to register his Tower Key in Endia. For the first time, she had answered him without saying 'maybe' and he had laughed about it before telling her that. That had been her response. His response to that?_

"_I know. I always believed you. Thanks Rin."_

"_You're….welcome."_

And there was that other time, way near the beginning of their adventure in Endia. The group had been talking about being stuck there, but Hyoma wasn't complaining since he was having fun there.

"_How can you be so optimistic?" Hayatemaru, Hyoma's friend in Tokyo at the time had demanded._

"_What's gotten into you Hyoma? You're acting strange," Shizuku, his other friend had pointed out._

"_That's my question. You guys are usually so lighthearted. Why are you being so serious?" asked Hyoma_

"_We wouldn't be if things were usual. But this is obviously pretty far from usual!" protested Hayate._

_Shizuku proceeded to complain about a first person shooter game coming out next week in their world at the time and Hyoma had proceeded to tell her;_

"_That stupid game can wait until we get back alright?"_

"…_Hyoma, what's the matter with you? Did you eat something funny?" Hayate inquired_

"_You know what I ate. I've been eating the same junk you have since yesterday. We don't have anything better to do when we get back do we? So let's at least enjoy what we're doing here…"_

_And then the truth had come out_

"_-I'm concerned about __**Rin**__ too."_

_Rin popped up and asked the ultimate question._

"_What about me?"_

_Hyoma had quickly reasoned._

"_The Luin is after you. We caused trouble for the Kishidan too. They won't be easy to deal with either. If we find a way back and we all leave, can you handle them by yourself?" Hyoma asked_

"_Are you saying…?" Rin began_

"_I don't want to feel bad about leaving you on your own. What about you guys? Are you just going to leave her?" he yelled._

_After Hiro, Okita, and Uru all admitted that the idea of leaving her behind was immoral and wrong, Rin got to say something._

"_Hyoma…thank you…"_

_He looked away, "It's not about you. I just don't want bad karma in my life."_

"_But I'm so happy to know that you actually care about me. Thank you so much."_

"…_Hum."_

"_See, Hyoma is the man of men!" cheered Hayate_

"_Are you blushing?" Shizuku asked teasingly._

_Of course he was!_

"_Shut up…."_

"Rin? What are you-!"

Hyoma couldn't finish because his first words had proceeded to completely startle Rin. She jumped and stepped sideways. Before she could be warned, Rin's small white foot caught the wire of the stereo and sent her falling into the wall.

"Rin!" Hyoma started laughing, like he usually ended up doing when Rin fell.

At first she was always call him rude but eventually laugh at herself with him. This time was different. Rin was hurt, physically, and very embarrassed.

"Hyoma! Stop, that's so rude!" she cried.

Pain was etched in her voice and Hyoma didn't understand.

"Rin, you've laughed about it before," he stated, still partially laughing.

She leaned back and held her hands over her head and face area, which had hit the wall.

"I've never bled either!" she screamed before standing up and running past Hyoma to the stairs as she sobbed.

Wait…what? Hyoma glanced where she had landed, only to see blood on the wall.

"Rin! Rin, wait!" Hyoma yelped, rushing after her.

In record time, he was at Rin's door just as she slammed it shut and tossed herself into her bed. Hyoma groaned and knocked on her door.

"Rin, come on! I didn't even know you were hurt!"

"Leave me alone!"

Hyoma muttered a choice word and went to the bathroom to get a cold rag. He returned to her door and opened it, letting himself in. In the dark of her white and sky blue room with its accents of light pink, Hyoma could see her buried in her sheets.

"Rin, you're going to get blood on the rest of your face that way."

"As if you care!"

"Who the hell said I didn't? Again, I didn't know!"

"You should have checked first!"

"Well I didn't okay? Now just wash your face and let me look at it. Here, I even brought a rag."

Grumbling, Rin's silhouette sat up and reached behind her, given that her back was to Hyoma. He handed her the rag and she proceeded to wipe her face, her shoulders still shaking with sobs.

"Go ahead and turn on the light," she muttered.

Hyoma turned on the light and Rin faced him, showing the small and very minor cut on her cheek along with the harmless cut above the eye, which was also not a deep wound.

"Aw Rin, they're not that bad. Here, I'll get band-aids," he stated as he headed out the door and to their bathroom, where he collected two band-aids and the disinfectant.

He returned to find Rin crying again. Aw sheesh…..this girl.

"Rin, what's wrong now?"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Hyoma shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

He dabbed disinfectant on her wounds and bandaged both. Smiling, he recapped the disinfectant and laughed.

"There. Now we just have to clean the wall."

"Hyoma…thanks…I…Hyoma, I…."

Hyoma tilted his head as Rin choked up and turned so very red.

"I…love you," she whispered so very softly.

And even in that angel soft voice, the softest voice she had, Hyoma still heard her. His heart jumped into his throat as he smiled back.

"Rin, I love you," he replied.

Rin looked up and saw just how serious he really was as he caught her lips with his.


	10. Sweet Life

Welcome back to New Beginnings! Nice to see all of you!

I hope you enjoy the chapter, but first up is the regular notes

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

I own none of those characters ^

Oh and I'm disappointed. No one could figure out why I called Ch9 Purest Life? Granted it is a bit complicated, but still! Keep trying, I'm sure someone can get it!

**New Beginnings: The Music in our Souls**

**Chapter 10: Sweet Life  
><strong>

Waking up Tuesday morning, Hikari smiled at the graceful sun and felt the warmth in her heart. As she poked through her closet, searching for her favorite pink dress, she immediately lifted her phone from her closet's accessory basket that hung on the closet door and called Linda.

"Hello?"

"Linda, its Hikari. I think one of our couples got together."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Because I just know it Linda. I really think one finally got together last night."

"I guess we'll just see."

"Oh we will. Anyway, talk to you at school today, I have to finish getting ready."

"Okay, me too. See you."

Linda hung up and wondered just how Hikari knew things like that. She sighed and went to get herself and her stuff ready for school. In the meantime….

"Inuyasha, why did you break my alarm clock?"

"Because it was annoying like you!"

"I am not annoying! So you're paying for a new and more annoying one!"

"What the hell? I don't have money for that!"

"Well get some!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"You should have thought of that before you broke my clock!"

"Agh, woman!"

"Sit!"

A crash shattered the air and Kagome stomped off to get ready for school. Groaning mournfully, Inuyasha crawled across the room to get his cell phone and call Hyoma.

Hyoma was not in the mood to be bothered. He was enjoying himself far too much for that since him and his mother were both helping an adorably clumsy Rin cook as she sang a small little song. All three were enjoying themselves, especially since Hyoma's mom now knew she had a young couple in the house to mess with whenever she wanted. She'd always found the two to be perfect ever since Hyoma had first brought her home and requested for her to live with them, but they hadn't gotten together until now. His mother, Hiromi Kusaka, was a kind hearted woman but she also had a karate black belt and you didn't screw around with a person that had that. So Hyoma had been very careful with how he had handled the situation until Rin just impressed Hiromi with magic and simply how serene Hyoma was with Rin by his side. Mrs. Kusaka stood taller than her son with his exact hair as her bangs, but she had an added sheet of flowing red hair in the back. Her body was very formed and fit, leaving you with a tall redhaired and well-endowed woman with a sweet-tempered heart unless you ticked her off. And god so help you if you did piss her off.

"Man Rin, if I had known cooking was this fun, I would have volunteered a long time ago," Hyoma muttered.

Rin laughed calmly, hitting a pause in her little song and Hiromi smiled.

"You've never wanted to do any work before," she pointed out.

"Well….th….this isn't work….this is….this is….um….."

Rin laughed and Hyoma sweatdropped before Hiromi burst into a childish fit of giggles. Suddenly, amidst the laughter, Hyoma's phone rang. Growling in sudden irritation at the interruption, Hyoma walked to the other side of the kitchen and answered it.

"What the hell Inuyasha? I was doing something that I, strangely, was enjoying. So you best have a good reason for bothering me!"

"Oh shut up Hyoma, you didn't get sat!"

"Well that might be because I don't piss Rin off every five minutes!" bellowed Hyoma as he wandered into his room since his mom and new girlfriend suddenly broke into laughter.

"You've pissed her off before! The point is that she can't sit you!"

"Oh yeah, you really think so? She can still hurt me; Rin is a mage for crying out loud and she knows more spells than I care to count! I've watched her kill monsters to which even a hanyou like you would pale in comparison too! Now shut up and tell me why the hell you just interrupted a perfectly good morning!"

"Well…I broke Kagome's annoying alarm clock and she wants me to pay for a new one, even though I have no money."

"This is my problem why?"

"Dude come on, I need help here."

"Inuyasha, you freaking idiot! Why the hell would you break the damned alarm clock in the first place?"

"It annoyed me like Kagome does."

"She may annoy you, but you still love her. It's just like me. Fine you moron, I'll give you Rin's old alarm clock to give Kagome. It's fairly new and works well, plus neither one of us has to find money."

"Thanks man-!"

"Ah, no. Don't thank me yet."

Hyoma smiled to himself as he paused. If Inuyasha was going to destroy a perfectly good morning, Hyoma was going to make sure it came back to bite Inuyasha in the hind side.

"Huh?"

"Just wait. I'll give you the clock before school starts. I suppose you can thank me if you want. Anyway, I'm going to back to enjoying my morning, so later."

"Keh, whatever."

Hyoma muttered a choice word and retrieved Rin's old clock from the storage closet. His Mom had already told him and Rin that if they knew anyone who'd want it that they could give it away. He packed it in a plastic bag and set it by his backpack to take to school today. Hyoma smiled to himself as he returned to the kitchen; revenge was sweet sometimes. A few minutes after delightful breakfast, Hyoma and Rin left side by side, ready to tell their friend's the occurrence of yesterday. Rin stood by him a pretty white sundress and he wore nice jeans with a good red t-shirt. Their bags were on their backs and one hand carried the clock's bag while his other hand was intertwined with Rin's. She walked very close to him and he didn't mind that at all. Soon enough, Hikari, Nene, and Akizuki appeared on the path. At the approaching sight, Hikari burst into a joyful smile.

"I knew it!" she squealed.

Rin broke into a smile too, "Hikari I did it! I finally did it!"

Hyoma gave a short laugh as Rin swung their intertwined hands into the air. He enjoyed her smile, he truly did. Rin let go of his hand and shot forward to excited hug Hikari, whom accepted the hug happily. The blond slipped the twenty into Rin's white purse as it dangled from the purple haired girl's shoulder before whispering to Rin that she had put it there. Afterwards, she let Rin go, allowing the beautiful mage to bounce back into Hyoma's arms. She knew well that Rin had not confessed just because of the bet, but because she had finally gained the confidence, but a bet was a bet. When they all found Inuyasha and Kagome, Hyoma handed off the clock and Rin giggled knowingly.

Today, lunch went to celebrating the new pair. That was Linda's idea too. Linda lifted her carton of milk to Hyoma and Rin, both of whom stared ad her blankly.

"And a toast to our new couple!" cheered Linda.

Hikari lifted hers to Linda's, "Yes and hopes for many more!"

Every single couple blushed majorly as they joined the toast and cheered.

Nene and Akizuki laughed, "This is great."

Linda and Hikari highfived before eying Soul and Black Star. Both couldn't escape the glances as Soul gulped and Black Star played a cover up.

"I, the amazing and godly Black Star, am the host of the Black Star show! Now what are all of you other pathetic underlings going to do?"

"It's not your show and it certainly is not named after you!" bellowed Liz.

"Well I'm your cohost," noted Tsubaki softly

"I'm doing a comedy thing I believe," Hikari sighed.

"I'm playing the piano," Soul murmured

Maka stayed silent and poked her food. It wasn't long before Hikari saw her.

"Maka, you okay?" Hikari asked.

Soul turned to her as Maka looked up at Hikari.

"I haven't decided what to do yet," Maka answered.

Soul looked at her softly, "Well, you could play with me."

"I don't know piano, you know that."

"But you know flute, don't you?"

"Well…yeah…."

"Then play with me. Come on, it'll be cool," Soul stated again.

Maka looked at him and then at Hikari, who smiled with a nod. Linda, Rin, Renaia, Tsubaki and even Liz nodded too, encouraging her.

"Okay, okay, Soul, I'll do it."

He smiled and gave her a normal high five, "You'll do great."

Maka smirked, "Don't give me that. Get up and give me our good high five."

She stood up and everyone watched as Soul took her hand and she pulled him up before rushing forward and switching places with him, keeping their hands locked. Once switched, they pulled their hands backs and slammed their hands into each other's.

"Now that was awesome," Gerald noted.

"Kagome, can I have some of that ketchup?"

"No. Go get your own."

"Woman, you have over a billion packets! There may not be any up there!"

"Inuyasha, shut up!"

Hikari sighed, will they ever learn? They sure could take lessons from Rin and Hyoma as Rin pops a grape into a blushing Hyoma's mouth. She laughs as he chews it slowly, fairly embarrassed from this new thing. It helps that she leans onto him and hugs him to the point where he holds her too. The comfort two get from one another's arms….that's just one part of what love is.


	11. Epic Silliness

Hey everyone, I'm back! Welcome back to New Beginnings!

I hope you enjoy the chapter, but first up is the regular notes

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

I own none of those characters

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 11: Epic Silliness**

_ 'Good morning! It's such a perfect day! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la !'_

What the hell was that? That was Rin's old alarm clock, sitting upon Kagome's room next door. It had been saying that for the past ten minutes because Kagome was laughing at how funny it was that it was pissing him off. Inuyasha was at the end of his rope and knowing that he'd have to hear that every single goddamned day of his life severely pissed him off. Finally, he dialed Hyoma's number.

"What?"

"Hyoma, this clock sucks! You bastard, how could you?"

Hyoma hung up and walked back across the kitchen laughing.

"What was that?" Rin asked blankly

Hyoma laughed harder and hugged Rin from behind, resting his head on her shoulder and making his mom 'Aw!' at them.

"It was nothing Rin. Inuyasha's just pissed."

"Okay, let's pretend that he isn't always angry then for a second. Why is Inuyasha angry?"

"He broke Kagome's alarm clock so I gave him your old one."

Mom broke out laughing and Rin smiled up at her boyfriend.

"You're so rude Hyoma."

"Hey, he interrupted my morning yesterday, so there."

Rin laughed, "Still, that's so mean."

"Ah well, you're still smiling, so whatever."

"Aw, thanks Hyoma."

"Whatever. I'm not blushing."

"No one said you were."

Okay, now he was definitely blushing! Rin broke into laughter and kissed him happily, making the blush all the redder.

Friday dawned proudly on its appointed day, as every Friday before it, and this marked the day of the Claddagh Assembly's very first entertainment show during lunch. Hikari was excited as she looked over the final card that morning. Suddenly, Style burst out from her phone and she reached over to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hikari, I'm feeling so uncool!" Soul yells into the phone.

"Um…why? What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to do this bet from Linda and I just….have no idea how to confess to Maka. I thought since you two were so close…okay, fine, I'm just uncool and need help for once."

Hikari turned and giggled into her hand, surprised that she was the one he of all people called for help.

"Okay Soul, okay. Just tell Maka you're changing the song and that she should just follow your lead. Let her know it's a surprise and then here's what you do…."

Soon enough, it was lunch and the whole group was on stage for the entertainment show. The stage was wooden and smooth as almost every seat was filled up. Black Star and Tsubaki entered stage, Black Star in a suit as he glowered at Tsubaki for making him wear this monkey suit. She wore a pale blue slightly below knee dress as she bounced with her low-keyed energy.

"I, the godly Black Star, am your host tonight! This is my show and my amazing spotlight of godliness! And this is my follower, Tsubaki, my cohost and partner in my godly awesomeness!"

"Black Star, this is not your show!" yelled Hikari from backstage.

Tsubaki steals the microphone only for Black Star to glare again.

"And first up in our first entertainment show is Nene with her painting skills!" calls Tsubaki before running Black Star off stage.

Nene comes outside, followed by Miss Blake as she carries a large painting canvas and Nene carries her paints. Selecting her large brush, Nene happily dips it into the blue paint and splashes the canvas with the blue, then the purple, red, and silver along with the black and yellow. She soon creates a giant painting that looks like several comedy-approved spittakes have taken place, but a closer look shows a happy couple hugging. Hikari can't help but note how much they look like Rin and Hyoma. Bowing, Nene heads offstage and Black Star leads Tsubaki back on.

"I, the godly Black Star, now announce Linda!"

"She'll be doing gymnastics!"

As a very graceful Linda wearing a pink gymnast suit flies across stage with flips and splits along with balances and summersaults, Maka plops down next to Rin and moans heavily as the others all sit backstage.

"Ahh."

"Hey Maka, what's the matter?" Rin inquired

"I'm just a little nervous…I'm more used to playing flute alone and unwatched. Plus now I have to improvise since Soul told me he's changing the song for a surprise. And I still wish I could be brave like you and tell him how I feel."

Rin laughed and blushed, "Ah Maka, don't worry. I'm not that brave and I'm sure you can do it if you try. It was hard for me too."

The purple haired mage stands up as Maka stares at her confusedly.

"Besides, I think things have their own ways of working. For today Maka, I'd let the water flow and see where it carries you."

"And now I, the godly Black Star, announce Soul and Maka with a piano and flute composition!"

"Yes, it should be very interesting," Tsubaki laughed.

Soul led Maka out on stage, the latter carrying her flute onto the stage and Soul directing her to sit atop the piano. Her black and pink dress flowed around her as she sat straight ready to go. Soul seated himself and heaved a heavy breath. His fingers hit the keys swiftly and Maka listened as he swirled the notes together. Staring out at the crowd with her green emerald eyes and sighing, Maka lifts the silver instrument to her lips. She takes one glance at Soul as he looks up at her and smiles for one reason or another unknown to Maka. She doesn't know this song, but she knows he does, and she knows he'll lead her through.

_**"You're making a choice to live like this**_

_** And in all of the noise**_

_** I am silence," Soul sings softly**_

Maka's flute cuts for a second as she looks up shocked. Is he serious? Yes…of course he is…Maka smiles to herself and softly resumes the song from where she stopped.

_** "We already know how it ends tonight**_

_** You run in the dark through a fire fight**_

_** And I will explode just to save your life**_

_** Yeah, I will explode."**_

Soul looks up and gives his shark toothed grin to Maka's closed eyes. Here he goes, this is what he wanted. Hikari smiles backstage and Linda gives a loud squeal. Black Star starts screaming about his godliness and Tsubaki claps her hand over his mouth.

"He's doing it. Ah, I'm not so sure if it was fair for me to help, but oh well. He would have won anyway," Hikari laughed to herself.

_** Let me light up the sky**_

_** Light it up for you**_

_** Let me tell you why**_

_** I would die for you**_

_** Let me light up the sky."**_

Maka swayed side to side as she played, happily letting her hair glide behind her, free from its pigtails.

_**"I can't find the wall to pin this to**_

_** They're all coming down since I found you**_

_** I just want to be where you are tonight**_

_** I run in the dark looking for some light**_

_** And how will we know if we just don't try**_

_** We won't ever know," Soul sings.**_

Suddenly, Maka does know the song. She's heard it in Soul's music player before! Carefully, she sets her flute down, determined now. Forget it, she's joining him in on this.

_**"Let me light up the sky**_

_** Light it up for you**_

_** Let me tell you why**_

_** I would die for you**_

_** Let me light up the sky**_

_** Light it up for you**_

_** Let me make this mine**_

_** I'll ignite for you!"**_

Soul looks up in shock and a laugh rings through the audience as Maka smiles down at him and lifts her flute to play while he sings this part. Hikari giggles and Linda cheers again. Nene and Akizuki cheer to and suddenly backstage is in an unheard uproar underneath the proud piano and the overjoyed flute.

_**"Let me light up the sky**_

_** Just for you tonight**_

_** Let me help you fly cause you won't have time**_

_** To cover your eyes, get your disguise**_

_** They won't ask you why, they just watch you die**_

_** And it's still so hard to be who you are**_

_** So you play this part and the show goes on**_

_** But you come this far with a broken heart**_

_** And you've come this far and you're broken!"**_

"This is wonderful!" cheered Renaia.

"Nice," Gerald smiled.

"This is an outrage-!" screamed Black Star before Tsubaki clapped her hand over his mouth again.

"I knew they would!" laughed Rin.

"Oh what a life," Hyoma grunted before hugging Rin to his side again.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" cheered Linda, leaping up and down.

"It's asymmetrical and wonderful! I feel conflicted!" wailed Kid.

"Ugh, Kid!" screamed Liz and Patty.

"I feel strangely happy," Nene noted

"Yay!" squealed Akizuki

"Ah Toshie, it's so beautiful and perfect," sighed Chihoro

"It really is dearest Chihoro."

Hikari wiped her eyes and smiled proudly.

"Nice Soul. I knew you could."

"Keh, who cares?" asked Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" bellowed Kagome.

A crash rang backstage as Soul and Maka went on.

"_**Let me light up the sky**_

_** Light it up for you**_

_** Let me tell you why**_

_** I would die for you**_

_** Let me light up the sky**_

_** Light it up for you**_

_** Let me make this mine**_

_** I'll ignite for you!" Soul and Maka sang together**_

Maka retrieved her flute and played again.

_** "Let me light up the sky**_

_** Light it up for you**_

_** Let me tell you why**_

_** I would die for you**_

_** And it's still so hard to be who you are**_

_** But you've come this far with a broken heart**_

_** Yeah you've come this far and you're broken," Soul sang.**_

Smiling over at Soul, Maka rejoined him, slipping off of the piano and standing up happily.

_**"Light up the sky**_

_**Let me light up the sky."**_

Soul stood up and joined Maka by her side. He bowed before pulling Maka and bending over her, with Maka draped over his arm as he pressed his lips to hers.

Hikari, despite every element in her, screamed and joined Linda in the jumping, squealing mess of happiness. Black Star groaned as Tsubaki cheered too. Kid, Liz, and Patty yelled their happy cheers and the entire backstage whooped as Soul led Maka back over. She was tomato red, but exhilarated and happy.

"Okay Soul, that was cool."

"Just needed to let you know."

Hikari and Linda laughed, still leaping up and down as they squealed.

"And I should let you know that I love you as well Soul."

"Yeah!" screamed Rin.

"There we have it! This is awesome!" laughed Renaia.

Gerald blushed heavily as Renaia cheered. Hikari giggled and the backstage went nuts again as Black Star and Tsubaki went back onstage. At the announcement, Rin was the leader of her and Hyoma's slow dance for the show before the pair headed back into backstage. Kagome and Inuyasha were supposed to do a skit, but the ridiculous ski became too annoying, Inuyasha got angry, and Kagome ended up repeatedly sitting him, sending crashes ringing shatteringly throughout the entire school. Akizuki came on, juggling and babbling about her cats and dogs at the same time. She never faltered in either and even walked backstage that way. Chihoro and Toshiro sang a duet of _**Falling For You by Seabird **_as they performed a slow dance themselves. Kid went on a symmetry rant, arguing with Liz and Patty onstage about it.

Renaia and Gerald went on with a brief magic show, although Renaia was the magician and Gerald was her assistant. She pulled a kitten from a hat and happily set it on Gerald's shoulder, the slight touch leaving both blushing heavily, more than they'd ever say. Renaia then did the pick a card trick where she guessed which card Gerald had selected. It was the Queen of Hearts, leaving Gerald slightly frazzled. Hikari and Linda kept laughing at them backstage until they ended. Last, Hikari was sent on with her stand-up comedy act. She wore a pink cherry blossom dress and pink sandals as she happily skipped onto the stage.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Miss Hikari Faye and I have so many things to say. But first off, I must say, I didn't ever think I'd be so freaking happy. I mean, seriously, my life is pretty ridiculous sometimes and seeing my two friends happily confess today made me cheer."

The crowd rolled their eyes and Hikari stared at them.

"No guys, I'm serious. Linda and I were backstage having a cheerleader-approved fangirl moment. I'm not screwing around. I never do, seriously. I mean, just a few days ago I had to call my insurance place and it was so stupid. Because while they had me on hold, you heard this stupid voice every five minutes," Hikari began.

She continued in a robotic and deep voice, "We appreciate your call. All of our representatives are busy but stay on the line attentively and we shall get to you soon."

Hikari tilts her head, "And I'm thinking to myself, 'Okay, wait a second, you're actually going to do something about it if I hang up?' So I'm like, 'Like what? Send Josephine after me? Ooh, I'm so scared.'"

The crowd and backstage laughed, except Josephine scowled.

"I guess I can thank Josephine for one thing and one thing only really. And that's because she's the only reason I met Soul and Maka. Meeting those two and then just proceeding with my day I thought up the idea for this group. It was a stupid moment too, cause it was this weird idea in my head. 'Hey, Hikari, you should so create a group for that!'"

The crowd laughs as Hikari puts one hand on her hip and knocks her knuckles to her head using the other hand.

"And I'm thinking, 'What is this, an app commercial without the word app?' And then I thought about it and I'm like, 'Fine, I'm going to make a group for that! Maybe someday, someone can make an app for that too!'"

The crowd laughs as Hikari walks around holding her head.

"I tell you guys though, I've had some funny crap happen lately. Of course, it's no more messed up than my usual life, cause I swear my life is pretty messed up as it is! In between people calling me for advice and making me think to myself, 'When did I become a 24 hour advice line? Aren't those automated anyway?' and then Black Star screaming about his godliness, it's like 'Oh give me a break already. Just kidding Black Star, you already know I think you're a complete idiot as is, so you don't need me to tell you more."

"Hikari, you should respect my godliness!"

Hikari shook her head, "What godliness? Anyway, what is it with automated crap lately? Who in their right mind really wants to talk to a robot? You might say a scientist, but you have to realize that I said _right mind_ in that inquiry. Oh well, I respect scientists and all. I also respect comedians that can make people laugh no matter how many times that person has heard them. It's like Brian Regan guys. Every single time you hear him talk about school and call the plural for box _boxen, _you are going to laugh. No matter who you are, you will laugh, even if you've heard it a billion times. Heck, I laugh at that entire act and I've listened to it over a hundred times. That's why I can't have it as a ringtone, because I'd never answer the phone! I'd be rolling on the floor laughing too hard!"

The crowd laughed and Hikari waited before she continued.

"So instead, I have my ringtone as Style and when it rings, I answer, but I'm always imagining someone else singing the darned thing. I mean, what if that lovely song was sung by some dude with a crazy deep voice? Would that not just sound so freaking messed up or what? Or what about Inuyasha? Next thing you know, that song would be so horrible that no one would ever want to hear it again. Anyway, I do have to admit, I have very wonderful friends. I wouldn't trade them for anything presented to me and I love them all. I'm glad I could bring them all together to do this with me. Thank you everyone, have a wonderful lunch!"

And with a curtsy, Hikari exits stage and enters the embrace of a fair majority of her friends backstage. Today was a success, what with the Claddagh Assembly now holding two happy pairings and three attempting to emerge.


	12. Grocery Stores and Romance?

And here I have returned! Hey everyone, I'm back! Welcome back to New Beginnings!

I hope you enjoy the chapter, but first up is the regular notes

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

I own none of those characters

I also got the grocery store thing(you'll see) from a show I watch called _**Necessary Roughness**_ on the USA channel. It's a great show and the grocery store line came from there.

Oh and by the way, I have a concept for the next in this series, if anyone wants to hear about it...? It'll also bring in **Chrono and Rosette from Chrono Crusade** if I don't decide to fit them into this story of the series.

So, anyone want to hear about it?

Anyhoo, enjoy and review!

**New Beginnings: The Music of Our Souls**

**Chapter 12: Grocery Stores and Romance?**

"Man Linda, you know something I just thought of?" asked Hikari

"No Hikari. Last I checked, I cannot read minds," laughed Linda.

Hikari Faye glared at her friend and stuck her tongue out at her, making Linda giggle harder at her friend's annoyance.

"Well then, I guess you don't want to hear why I think one of our cute couples is going to get together today."

"N-no! I want to know!" begged Linda.

"Are you sure?"

"YES I DO! Agh, Hikari!" she whined.

"Well Linda, haven't you heard that saying? That the one you're willing to go to the grocery store with, no matter how much you hate it….is the one you want to be with?"

"Yeah. I think it's so sweet…"

"Linda! One of our couple's is going to the store today, remember?"

"Huh….? No…"

"Yes, you scatterbrain!"

Linda stared at Hikari blankly and Hikari simply grinned before laughing at her friend heavily. Quickly, Hikari whipped out her phone and sent a text message.

Renaia heaved a breath before slowly sliding open Gerald's door, knowing that he had told her to start just coming in. Currently, it just didn't feel right, but she did it anyway. Gerald was sitting on the couch, perfectly ready to go, and just closing his cell phone from reading a text. He had a pink tint to his face as well as a slight smile as he looked up at Renaia. The gorgeous girl looked down at him, a cute tank sleeved skinny dress clinging to the majority of her form with some looseness, but it was not majorly flowing like most of her dresses did. It was silky and pink with little flowers on it.

"Wow, you're actually ready. Usually I have to pry you off of your pillow."

"Ah, well…I figured I'd just make it easier on you," Gerald responded, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

"Oh…well okay. Shall we head out then? It's going to be a long trip, as always. At least Marietta drives us home with the stuff….but we still have to walk and get it."

Marietta is the human shaped android that takes care of Renaia, built by her parents and kept in working order by Renaia herself.

"Well, let's just take our time and get everything right. I mean, it's not all bad, right?"

Renaia looks surprised; he's….okay? Usually he never stops complaining about this day; even by the time they're at the store. Today is their monthly trip to get groceries for both of their households. They always go together, since Marietta drives and Gerald doesn't have a car to ride in, so they carpool to get their stuff home. Lately though, they've just been having Marietta to ride them back and they just enjoy the walk there together. Gerald smiles up at her and Renaia finally grins too.

"No, it's not all bad. I enjoy it most of the time. I've always told you that though," she giggles.

"Yeah well, some people just take longer to get things to make sense."

At this, Renaia just giggles with a large smile plastered to her face.

'_**Gerald, I know you and Renaia are going to the store today. I thought I'd remind you of a saying. It goes 'The one you are willing to go to the grocery store with is the one you want to be with.' So with this I ask you, do you want to go to the grocery store with Renaia?'**_

'_Yes, yes of course I do. I love her with every bit of my heart… Maybe….maybe that's what she means when she says it isn't all bad every single time I complain that we have to go!'_

'_**Go for it Gerald!'**_

'_Thank you Hikari.'_

"Soul!"

"Yes Maka?"

"Oh! There you are. I was trying to wake you up, because I have breakfast ready."

Soul strode over to her with a grin and placed his hand on her soft cheek before putting his lips to hers softly. Her knees weakened under her as she pressed back lovingly.

"Well then," Soul sighed afterwards, "-breakfast must be very sweet then."

Maka smiles somewhat coyly, "Well, it does include strawberries. Does that count?"

"I believe so," Soul grinned coolly.

"Kisses, strawberries, and pancakes," Maka sighed.

"What a perfect breakfast," the pair laughed in pure, loving unison.

Still laughing and smiling, Maka passed Soul a plate of the breakfast and served herself. They sat side by side on the couch, happily enjoying all three pieces of breakfast.

"Okay…now I need strawberries and you need some….buttermints? Gerald, why do you need buttermints?"

"Oh, a dessert I want to make calls for it."

"Ah, I see. Okay so you must be making that strawberry mint dessert with the jello and marshmallows then, right?"

"Yup. How'd you know?"

Renaia smiled, "It's one of my favorites. I love it."

Her pink eyes shimmered brightly as she smiled up at Gerald before breaking the gaze to pick up the strawberries and examine the package.

"Hum…let's see…there should be better packages than this."

Gerald scanned the packages, standing right by Renaia's side as he pointed.

"What about those two packages?"

Renaia picked them up and looked them over before grinning.

"Yes, perfect! Nice call Gerald."

She gave him a high five before examining the two lists again.

"Okay ground beef, chicken, bread, ramen noodles, sandwich meat, and some other things. Ready Gerald?"

"Sure thing Renaia."

She grinned, unsure of where his attitude change came from, but happy with it all the same. Gerald smiled back at her, just glad to be spending time with her. He understood now, why she was always somewhat cheerful about these trips. She wasn't any happier about the shopping than he was…but she enjoyed the time they got together.

"I really do understand now Renaia," Gerald murmured.

"Eh? What Gerald?" Renaia inquired, looking up from the corn she was examining.

"I understand why you enjoy yourself on these trips."

She looked at him, "Do you now?" she giggled, blushing pink.

"Yeah. Because we get to spend time together, right?"

Renaia blushed deeper and nodded, "Yes, that's the reason why."

Hyoma lay face down on his bed, his face buried into his pillow as he subconsciously murmured Rin's name. To him at the moment, the pillow was a certain girl's face and he really didn't know this since the teenage redhead was in dreamland; also meaning that he was very much asleep. Well, not for much longer….

"Hyoma!"

Hyoma jumped and rolled, startled from sleep as Rin came flying into his room. He didn't get a word out of his voicebox before Rin leaped onto his bed and crushed her lips to his. He accepted the kiss as he gently pressed back against hers, gladly as well.

"Ahh….morning Rin. What was that for?"

"This," she answered simply, planting a flyer of some sort over his face.

Hyoma moaned and shifted as he sat up, taking the flying from his face and looking it over. It shined with dozens of different ads and Hyoma's eyes soon traced one that was circled for a garage sale.

"You woke me from a sound sleep….and the most amazing dream of my lifetime….for a garage sale?" Hyoma inquired, his voice tinged with frustration.

"Wha-? No! The other one!" Rin cried.

Hyoma held his head, "Please stop yelling."

Rin pouted and muttered to herself while Hyoma scanned the paper again, finding another circle around an ad for the fair tomorrow.

"The fair?"

"Yeah. Mom told me all about it and I really want to go with you. It sounds like so much fun," Rin sighed.

Hyoma eyeballed her and then handed the paper back before laying back down.

"No way."

"Ah! Hyoma, please? I really want to go!" Rin pleaded.

He ignored and Rin huffed. She climbed onto the bed and over Hyoma's back, to his front, where she looked at his closed eyes.

"Hyoma, please?" she begged, "I…these didn't even exist in Endia…I want to go…with you….please?"

Hyoma pried his eyes open and looked up at her as her blue eyes shimmered, shaking with the threat of crying.

_He felt his wall shatter…._

_He felt his heart jump up…_

_He felt his conscience slap him in the face…_

_And with her pleas, Hyoma lost the ability to say no to her._

The fact was, he wanted to take her, but he didn't know a damned thing about dates at all and he didn't feel like looking like a moron. Fine then…wasn't like she'd know much more…it would be fine.

"Alright Rin," Hyoma sighed, "-we'll go, we'll go."

The purple haired beauty leaped up, smiling as she hugged him merrily. His heart flung itself into his throat as he hugged her back and Rin filled his ears with her somewhat subdued cheers, being that Rin wasn't a very loud person unless angry or frustrated or very excited.

"Thank you Hyoma, thank you!" Rin cheered.

Hyoma held her, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"I….it's….you're welcome Rin."

His face lit red and Rin just had to smile as she simply sat herself at his side.

"I'm making breakfast, so come down soon."

"Okay. Hey, Rin?"

"Yes Hyoma?"

"I…love you," he whispered, a pink tint to his face to symbolize his unnerved embarrassment.

He was a stubborn sourpuss, but he was a soft one too. Rin smiled and tilted her head adorably with her blue eyes sparkling soft.

"Love you Hyoma. Very much I do."

With these words she parted, leaving Hyoma to think. He lifted himself from bed and got dressed for the day. She had just left…but much to Hyoma's own shock…he already wanted to be back by her side. Thinking of his dream, Hyoma felt his pink face darken to a deeper red as a slight smile graced his features and a certain warmth grew within his heart.

Renaia and Gerald were now done shopping and were in her apartment putting things away. Marietta was bringing everything in, either running it to Gerald's apartment or to her and Renaia's apartment. The two had decided to start with her groceries and then go two floors up to get Gerald's put away.

"So…you enjoyed the grocery trip today?" Renaia asked.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Gerald laughed, "-because I got to spend time with you. Renaia I…I…"

She listened carefully, her heart beating in prayer as she slipped the jar of pickles into the cabinet and put some other items away.

"Renaia…I love you…" Gerald finally sighed.

Marietta, although robotic, gave a silent and muffled squeal of pure delight as she brought the groceries in, resting them in the hallway just as Gerald had finally said this. She was a tall and well postured human formed android. Well-endowed with sparkling white skin and blank green eyes, Marietta was very difficult to differentiate from a human given her grasp on emotions and just her behavior plain and simple.

"I love you Gerald. Always have," Renaia responded.

Marietta gave another muffled squeal and headed back outside for more groceries, squealing outwardly when she knew it was safe. There, in Renaia's pink and blue linoleum kitchen, the pair shared their first kiss as individuals and as the new couple they were.

"Man Hikari, you're either the ambassador of love or the angel of fluffiness, take your pick."

Hikari Louisa Faye smiled up at Linda cheerfully.

"I'm the angel of fluffiness of course, don't you see the halo?"

Linda giggled, "I see a single devil horn and a halo, so which one am I supposed to believe?"

"Both of course! I am a devilish angel after all. But more so, I am the angel of fluffiness."

And Hikari was, she really was. Linda definitely had to agree.

So did Soul, Maka, Rin, Hyoma, Renaia, and Gerald…for sure.


	13. Stubborn Confessions and New Friends

Hi! I'm finally back with New Beginnings!

We have the two confessions we've been awaiting and some new characters! Madness time, muwhahaha!

Alright, first the notes. **Sally White **owns Linda Mason and Hikari Louisa Faye is based upon me while Nene is based off of my best friend and Akizuki is based off of Nene's real life sister. **leshamarieinuyasha **owns Chihoro, whom is based off her and I own Toshiro, whom was created for Chihoro's loving boyfriend.

I completely own Hikari, Renaia, and Gerald; and I pretty much own the rights to Nene and Akizuki as characters.

Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars _while Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ Inuyasha and Kagome hail from _Inuyasha_.

I own none of those characters nor do I own the three new ones coming into the story.

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 13: Stubborn Confessions and New Friends**

"What the hell? Let go of me, why the hell did you just kidnap me?"

"I, the godly Black Star find this to be stupid!"

Linda giggles as Black Star and Inuyasha seethe at her, the young woman having dragged them into her apartment against their will.

"I'm going to get you two to confess to Kagome and Tsubaki."

"No you're not!"

"I, the godly Black Star, protest!"

"No one cares about your protest!"

"And no one really cares that you're a demon with fat abs!"

"Guys, shut up!"

* * *

><p>The dawn danced across Rosette joyfully, spilling into many windows. It woke up Gerald, who found himself sleeping by Renaia on the couch, her head fitted into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Smiling, he pressed his lips to hers before falling back to his position and falling back to sleep, his fingers intertwined with her fingers.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome and Tsubaki were laughing, neither sure of Linda's intentions, but neither really too concerned.<p>

"Black Star sounds almost as bad as Inuyasha!"

"And Inuyasha sounds like his life is depressing…"

"Depressing?"

"Well yeah. You know Kagome, have you ever considered that with you being his first love's reincarnation that….maybe it's just really hard for Inuyasha to tell you? He may be plain and simple afraid of getting hurt again."

"But I'd never kill him!"

"Yes, but you act like it sometimes. Kagome, I think Inuyasha is afraid. He's afraid of letting his guard down, letting someone back into his heart, and seeing himself fall in love again only get hurt again."

Kagome gasps, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh…Inuyasha…T…Tsubaki, thank you. I have to go!"

Kagome ran from Tsubaki and Black Star's apartment, determined now. Tsubaki smiled and waved, happy to help.

* * *

><p>The phone rang shatteringly in the Faye household and Hikari looked up from her laptop as her uncle passed it to her father for him to answer. He seemed to grow excited as the voice on the other end answered him.<p>

"Vivian! How are you-!"

Vivian! Vivian Kudo! She was a Faye family friend and it had been an extraordinarily long time since she had last seen the family, whom also had a famous teenage detective for a son. His name was Jimmy Kudo and thinking of this name made Hikari wonder how Rachel Moore was doing, since Rachel was Jimmy's closest friend and she had moved away a while ago; soon before Jimmy had. She wondered how they were doing as she watched her father's face become one of concern.

"Dang, I didn't know there was anything that could do something like that. Here, I'll hand this to Hikari; she'll likely be spending more time with him than I would be."

He passed her the phone, a solemn look to his face. Hikari accepted and listened to one of the most unbelievable stories she'd ever hear in her life.

_Jimmy is trapped as his eight year old self? WHAT?_

* * *

><p>Rin laughed gleefully as she and Hyoma went flying down the huge water slide at the fair. She wore a pink and white sundress while Hyoma wore simple jeans and a t-shirt. His date found herself giggling more so as she watched Hyoma spin around rapidly before crashing into a tree.<p>

"Hyoma!" she yelped, jumping up after him as he stood up and laughed slightly.

"Wow, even trees can appear out of nowhere, huh?" he asked.

She giggled lovingly and he smiled before they headed to where the towels were.

"You want to go on the slingshot next?" he inquired, "It's my favorite ride at these things."

"Sure!"

Hyoma smiled, hoping Rin would enjoy it as much as he did. He led her over to an area with two gigantic towers, which had a closed capsule on strings between them and this capsule was held down on springs, ready to shoot up.

"What the-?"

"It's a little scary I'll admit, but it is fun. You still want to go?"

"S-sure…."

Carefully, he showed the way and they were soon side by side in one of the most insane rides of the century, buckled down for maximum safety. They heard the attendant give a three count and then there was one mechanical noise before Rin felt the entire thing go flying into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked loudly, "Oh my god; Hyoma-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

He tried not to laugh as he carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she wailed.

"I don't think my insides are in the right places anymore!" she cried before letting out another loud scream.

"Calm down or I'll never be able to hear anything ever again," Hyoma sighed.

"I'm scared!" she protested.

Hyoma's eyes widened as the capsule continued bouncing up and down; that was one of the very first times he could recall her ever saying that. This ride consisted of them letting it do this before hooking it again and releasing it; repeating this three times. So technically, it was three rides in one turn. He felt Rin's grip on his arm and shirt tighten as they shot the capsule up the second time, making her wail out again. Finally, he pressed his lips against hers to cut off that wail and held her close for the remainder of the ride.

"It's okay Rin, I've got you."

She sighed, "It's….not so bad. I do have you to ride with."

He smiled, "Of course."

Hyoma held her close and Rin clutched his shirt, soon easing herself into the rhythm of the ride and losing her fear of it. He loved her, he really did. And she reciprocated that, she really did.

* * *

><p>Linda laughed as Black Star and Inuyasha broke into another argument. She was getting nowhere, like Hikari had tried to tell her she wouldn't, but it was entertaining for the mischievous teenage girl and she was enjoying every second of this madness.<p>

"You're a jackass!"

"And you're an egomaniac on steroids!"

"I hate you!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Screw you!"

"Agh! I will kill you!"

The doorbell rang and Linda went to find Kagome at the door. Ignoring the blond, Kagome ran in, crying Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I'm sorry!"

"Huh? What?"

"Why are you apologizing to this jerk?" scoffed Black Star.

Her black hair flies as she flies into Inuyasha's chest, knocking even him back a little bit.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I never thought about it from your view. With how Kikiyo betrayed you, how could I ever think you'd be able to find a way to let me in? Tsubaki made me understand, I understand now Inuyasha."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Black Star.

"Shut it Black Star," hissed Linda, "-go find Tsubaki and talk to her. This is great!"

Shrugging and grumbling to himself, Black Star left as Inuyasha stood shocked, Kagome holding onto him and crying.

"I…I just want you to know that I love you Inuyasha. And no matter how angry I get, I will never ever kill you. I swear, I promise I'll never hurt you emotionally like that. I'm so sorry I didn't understand sooner."

Inuyasha stares at Linda, whom shrugs. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Inuyasha gently lifts Kagome's face to his by her chin and softly presses his lips to hers, tired of useless words. Linda fans herself off with her hand and proudly walks off to find her cell phone in order to say _**'Mission Accomplished!'**_

_When words can't save you, let your gestures say what you only wish you could._

* * *

><p>"Soul-l-l-l-l! Don't tease me like that!"<p>

"Tease you? I just gave you a good morning kiss."

"Yes, but you know that when you walk off and I'm cooking, I can't return it cause we'd take forever and the food would burn!"

Soul sputtered and broke into laughter, causing his dear girlfriend to glare heavily at him.

"Maka, love, I'm surprised the food doesn't burn when we're kissing near it."

He walks back over to her and steals her lips again, standing like that with her for a good while.

"Besides, we can survive a little burnt food in return for good kisses, right?"

She nods, smiling, "I see your point."

"Good. Love you Maka."

"Love you Soul."

He kissed her again softly before letting her finish cooking their lunch.

* * *

><p>Black Star marched straight into his apartment, where Tsubaki looked up from a book.<p>

"Welcome-!"

Tsubaki did not finish as her blue haired friend's lips smashed onto hers, leaving her unprepared, red, and shocked. Her mind shrugs the shock off and she happily kisses back.

"Tsubaki, I, the godly Black Star have an ungodly love for you! And now you know that!"

She smiles, "I love you as well. But I believe that's obvious."

He wasn't listening anymore, because he was too busy calling Soul to gloat that he finally told her that he loved her.

"Soul, I have confessed my godliest love to Tsubaki! In your face you so-called cool friend!"

"Um…Black Star? You do realize I confessed first, right?" Soul asks.

Maka is heard giggling on the other end and Black Star screams unintelligibly before hanging up and falling over.

"Oh no, Black Star!"

* * *

><p>She sighs as she finishes laying out the spare futon in her room, since her guest would be here for only God knows how long. The doorbell rings and Hikari opens it to find her new housemate. He is a short little kid, looking to be eight years old with short black hair that sticks up in a few random areas. His eyes are a deep blue, hidden solemnly behind a pair of obviously fake black glasses. Clenched in his small hands are two small bags, one in each hand.<p>

"Hi Hikari," he greets her softly.

She smirked as she knelt down to his eyes level.

"Well look Jimmy, I'm finally taller than you."

He pouted, glaring up at her, "Don't rub it in, that's cruel."

Hikari shakes her head, "No. Leaving Rachel without the truth is what's cruel. Don't you dare call me cruel Jimmy Kudo! Now what's your current name again?"

The child grew sad and Hikari felt a pang of pity as his blue eyes shook sadly.

"Conan….Conan Edogawa," he choked out.

"Ohh, Conan. I'm sorry, come here."

He wobbles forward and Hikari gently takes him into her arms, taking his bags onto her shoulder before lifting him and carrying the entire load into her room.

"You'll have to share my room and closet, but I'll warn you anytime I need you to leave the room or turn around, okay? Come on, I'll help you settle in."

"Hikari?" Conan spoke after a minute of unpacking.

"Yes?"

"I hope you do know I didn't really want to leave Rachel."

"Of course I know that. You've always been crazy for her, you were just too much of an jerk to show it. Your mom explained most of it, but I want you to tell me what happened."

"I…"

Conan's face went grim, "I…was on a date with Rachel when I saw some suspicious activity and went to investigate. I was caught and poisoned, left to die….."

"But you didn't die. You became eight years old again in form but not in mind. How wonderful."

"You know Hikari, I love your sarcasm," Conan rolled his eyes.

"And I love that you think you're so funny."

"Oh shut up."

"You first. Don't forget who's boss right now, cause it sure isn't you."

Conan muttered unintelligibly and Hikari rolled her own eyes before heading off to find a snack for her and the shrunken teenage detective. She returned with two ham sandwiches and a small bag of chips.

"Hey, did your mom send you with the manila I requested?"

He nodded, plucking a thick manila envelope from his bag and passing it over with its contents, which were unknown to him. Hikari opened it and smiled.

"Perfect. Welcome back to sophomore year."

"Huh? I was repeating fir-!"

"If you think I'm going to take you to and back from elementary school, think again. Having you as a gifted child at my high school will make things easier. You'll be in all of my classes and I can keep track of you better."

"Hikari, you worry me."

"Oh shut up."

Hikari fiddled through the school paperwork she needed and suddenly found two checks, which she did not request along with two slips of paper, although one was in an envelope. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read the writing on the front of the envelope.

_'To Conan, From Rachel.'_

Giving a small sad frown towards the envelope, Hikari looked at the paper, from Jimmy's mother, Vivian.

_'Hello Hikari,_

_ Thank you so much for agreeing to take care of Conan for now. He would just get into more trouble traveling with us I'm afraid. _

_The other letter in here is one Rachel gave to me for Conan. Don't give it to him yet, I'm afraid for his emotions you see. _

_I also sent a check for his expenses and another to thank you dear. I appreciate this very much._

_ From,_

_ Vivian Kudo.'_

Hikari smiled softly as Conan worked away at unpacking. She slid everything back into the envelope and bit into her sandwich, passing Conan's to him.

All of a sudden, she heard a strange noise, like a loud thud outside. Startled, she jumped, Conan raising his head as he heard the noise too.

"What in the world?"

Hikari ran from her room and headed outside into the front, Conan at her heels. She gasped at what she saw; a young silver haired boy laying on the grass with a small blond atop of him and another eight year old child next to him.

"What? Where are we?" he yelped.

"Oh….my god. My life is so freaking weird…." muttered Hikari.

"You're telling me," Conan grunted, rolling his eyes.


	14. Oh Well, Welcome to the Party!

Okay, welcome back to NB!

First off, this chapter of New Beginnings to bridge out for the additions of Polka and Allegretto as well as Beat. So this NB chapter is tiny, quickly paced, and probably very OC and unrealistic but its trying to smooth the bumps so that Beat, Allegretto and Polka fall in smoothly.

**New Notes!**

_Okay, Hikari is still a character based on me! Nene is still my best friend and Akizuki is still her sister in real life. I own Hikari and kind of own Akizuki and Nene. I also completely own Renaia and Gerald!_

Linda still belongs to _**Sally White**_ and Chihoro is still the property of _**leshamarieinuyasha**_ as Toshiro is too.

Beat, Polka, Allegretto, Salsa, and March hail from _Eternal Sonata._ Conan is from _Case Closed/Detective Conan_. Inuyasha and Kagome are from _Inuyasha _and Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars. _Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ **!I own none of these characters from any of these games/shows!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls<strong>

**Chapter 14: Oh Well, Welcome to the Party!**

Blue eyes stared at Hikari as she gently lay the blond out on her bed, whose hair was in two pigtails. Both were partially braided before being tied off and allowing the very long and thin remainder of the pigtail to swirl down, nearly to her feet. The eight year old brown haired, green eyed child had long woken up and Hikari had explained the mystery to her father as well. He had told her she could make sure they were okay and try to figure out how to help them out, so she was now giving the girl an area to rest and being watched like a hawk by her silver haired friend.

"Is Polka okay lady?" asked the child.

"Wow, I thought my life was weird," grunted Conan, whom sighed in boredom as he played on Hikari's computer.

"Oh silence yourself Conan," Hikari snapped.

"Hey, we asked a question," pointed out the silver haired one.

"Yeah!" protested the child.

"Hikari never answers until she has an answer," calls Conan.

Hikari smiled at the silver haired one, "So, you must have a little crush here huh?"

The child burst into a fit of laughter as the boy turned red.

"Shush Beat!" he yelped, giving the child a knock on the head.

"Ow! Retto, that hurt!" cried Beat

"Retto? What a name."

"It's actually Allegretto," he coughed, still red as he adverted Hikari's eyes.

Hikari smiled and moved to the side before gently taking Allegretto by the shoulders and sitting him on the side of her bed; next to the one they called Polka.

"My name is Hikari. It's nice to meet you Allegretto, Beat. That one over there is Conan, he's new too. Any ideas how you got here? Where are you from?"

"Well, Beat and I are from Ritardando and Polka comes from Tenuto. All of us live in the kingdom of Forte though. Actually just finished a journey there before falling here, that's how we met Polka," explained Allegretto.

"Any way home?" asked Beat.

"Like I'd know. Never heard of those places in my life, so I'm guessing it's another world. Go figure," grumbles Hikari.

"Well, welcome to the party!" calls Conan playfully.

"Yeah, welcome to the party. I think you guys are stuck here," Hikari sighed.

"Are you serious?" cried Beat.

"Oh great…." muttered Allegretto.

"Hey, I have no ideas. Besides, this place is great. No icy winters and other stuff like that. I know it's probably no place like home for you guys, but….it's nice. I'm sorry," Hikari apologized.

Allegretto sighed, "I hope Polka doesn't mind. It's not like Beat and I have any parents, though we do have kids we help in the sewers…"

Hikari frowned sadly, "I don't think you'll be able to help them anymore…I'm really, really sorry, but I'll help you in this world as much as I possibly can; I swear!"

Allegretto smiled, "Thanks."

"Nhh?" moaned Polka.

"Polka!" calls Allegretto.

With the situation explained to Polka, who seems to find no issues with it herself aside from her Mom whom she sadly realizes and accepts that she'll never see again, Hikari and her father set the three of them up with an apartment in the same complex as Linda, Renaia, Gerald, and a few others. She also registers them in school, although she's forced to put Beat in the elementary school, and she places Allegretto and Polka with her in every class like she did with Conan.

"Never even been to a school," mutters Allegretto.

"I'll tutor you so you don't have to go to first grade or something. You'll be the only sixteen year old there and that would be bad. What of you Polka?"

"Oh, I've never been to school either. I suppose all of us will need a lot of help," Polka sighed.

"You guys can also join my school group, the Claddagh Assembly; I'll introduce you guys to that madness tomorrow. Haha, they're really going to freak over three new members."

"Great. What's the Claddagh Assembly?" asks Allegretto.

Hikari happily explains her group to her three new friends and to Conan, who stands silently next to her.

"W…wait….so magic….is normal here?" Polka asks.

"Yeah. I have like three magic users for friends. Magic is really cool, I enjoy seeing them use it. Why?"

"Well I…..so I….won't die if I have magic?"

Hikari laughs, "Not at all. Why would you say that?"

"In our world, magic users are people with a terminal illness. Polka has magic too and was shunned badly for it," Beat explained.

"And I always hated people for doing that to her," grumbled Allegretto moodily.

"Well, using magic here definitely does not mean death," Hikari stated.

"I wonder…..Orange Glow!" calls Polka.

An orange spot appears under her and swirls with light as it heals her.

"Yup, still a magic user," she stated.

Hikari smiles, "Welcome to the world."

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" yelped Miss Blake.<p>

"From another world! Amazing!" exclaims Akizuki and Nene.

"Like me!" cheers Rin.

"Awesomeness!" proclaimed Renaia and Gerald in unison.

"So cool," Soul commented.

"Neat!" Tsubaki and Kagome smiled at the newcomers.

"Wow, I feel like chopped liver here," mutters Conan.

"Silence yourself Conan," hissed Hikari.

"Welcome to the party guys!" exclaimed almost everyone in complete unison.

Polka, Allegretto, and Conan stared at everyone blankly; Beat currently at the elementary school. Finally, Polka smiled brightly and cheered.

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Glad to be here!" Allegretto followed in his friend's steps.

"Yeah, sure," muttered Conan.

* * *

><p>"Beat! You're here too!" exclaimed a voice.<p>

Beat whirled, "Salsa! March!"

"You idiot, what did you do?" scolded Salsa, "I know this mess is all your fault!"

"Salsa, it can't be his fault," sighed March.

Beat huffed and took his...crush….and March to the side so he could explain what Hikari told him and the others. He was mostly just glad he wasn't going to be new to this school alone….and without Salsa…..

* * *

><p>"Hey….Allegretto…are you asleep?" asks Polka.<p>

Its late evening on Monday after their first day of school in their lives and Polka can't sleep. Salsa and March have moved into the apartment too, per Beat's plea and the fact that they all should stick together.

"Yeah. You alright?" he whispered.

"I just can't sleep. I'm still shellshocked I suppose."

"Well, this new world stuff is weird," Allegretto agreed.

"Do you think it'll turn out alright?" she wonders.

"Polka, I have no clue, but I'll be there for you no matter what. Okay? I think with Hikari and everyone, we'll be fine."

"Thank you Allegretto."

He rolls over on his floor futon to face her as she lays on her own next to him. He gives her a comforting hug, to which she replies by returning it happily.

"No problem."

She yawns as she rests against him in his arms.

"Try to sleep, okay?"

She didn't reply….

"Polka…?"

He looks down, only to find she has fallen to sleep in his arms. Sighing softly and turning ever so pink, Allegretto holds to her as he falls asleep as well.


	15. Comical Improvisation

**Welcome back everyone!  
><strong>

**New Notes!**

_Okay, Hikari is still a character based on me! Nene is still my best friend and Akizuki is still her sister in real life. I own Hikari and kind of own Akizuki and Nene. I also completely own Renaia and Gerald!_

Linda still belongs to _**Sally White**_ and Chihoro is still the property of _**leshamarieinuyasha**_ as Toshiro is too.

Beat, Polka, Allegretto, Salsa, and March hail from _Eternal Sonata._ Conan is from _Case Closed/Detective Conan_. Inuyasha and Kagome are from _Inuyasha _and Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars. _Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ **!I own none of these characters from any of these games/shows!**

**New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls**

**Chapter 15: Comical Improvisation**

"If I didn't know better, I'd call you crazy Miss Blake," sighs Hikari.

The rest of the group, preparing for the show, stares wide-eyed.

"We aren't doing anything _planned?_"confirms Conan.

"Nope! Today is all for what your minds can come up with! Be spontaneous and play some improvisation!" cheers Miss Blake, "You'll all be on stage at once, so just mess with each other and be natural!"

"Oh God, we're so screwed," Inuyasha groans.

"It'll be okay Inuyasha," soothes Kagome.

"That's what you think. I'm concerned…" mutters Hyoma.

"This might get ugly," sighs Soul.

"NOTHING CAN BE UGLY WITH MY HANDSOME GODLINESS IN IT'S PRECENSE!"

"Shut up Black Star!" protests Kid, "This is all so very asymmetrical! Noooo!"

"This is weird," Allegretto murmurs.

"Very," agrees Polka before smiling at him, "-but it'll be fun! I'm sure of it!"

"Maybe," he admits.

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine," Rin tries.

"Yes. It sounds really fun. Right Gerald?" Renaia asks

"As long as you think so, it can't be that bad," Gerald replies, praying his girlfriend is right about it.

Soon enough, the entire group is set out on stage, in a long and straight line.

"I am the godly-!" Tsubaki immediately silences Black Star

She does this quick enough for everyone to be able to hear Soul;

"Yeah, godly pain in the balls," Soul comments.

Maka breaks into laughter, as does much of the onlooking crowd. Looking out, Hikari spots a person she swears inwardly that is familiar to her.

"I think everyone can be a pain now and again," sighs Renaia.

"Especially asymmetrical people!" cries Kid.

"You're not symmetrical either," sighs Conan.

…

"NOOOOO! I'm GARBAGE!"

"Not again!" wails Liz.

"Again! Again!" sings Patty.

"Why does insanity keep happening?" asks Gerald.

"I don't know, but it's usually fun," Renaia answers.

"True Renaia," Gerald replies, gently pressing his lips to hers.

The crowd says aw to this while Chihoro begins bouncing around and laughing until Toshiro gently grasps her wrists and pulls her in for a kiss to chill her out.

"This is weird. It's fun though, right Allegretto?"

"Sure Polka, sure. It is a bit fun."

"Um, Hikari kills people by cute girly pink!" cheers Nene.

"Huh?" asks Akizuki.

The crowd breaks into laughter and Hikari takes the line.

"Yeah! Cute girly pink! Haha, I remember encountering Toshiro's stupid brother once and the moron was being a jerk. I threatened to kill him and Nene screamed 'Ooh, Ryu! You is going to die by cute girly pink!' Boy was he terrified!" laughs Hikari

"Could you see the autopsy? Cause of death; cute girly pink!" exclaims Chihoro, laughing heavily.

Toshiro laughs, "My stupid brother might not even know left from right…I wonder how that dummy got into college."

"College?" asks Polka and Allegretto.

Everyone looks at the two and Hikari quickly gives the 'Don't go there!' signal with her hand. Allegretto and Polka start laughing slightly.

"Haha college….yeah, we know what that is…"

Hikari sighs in relief and Conan laughs childishly.

"Allegretto likes Polka a lot!"

"Conan!" yelps Allegretto as Hikari giggles heavily.

Rin laughs and Hyoma facepalms.

"My life is insanity," he sighs, clinging to Rin's hand like a brace of sanity.

"We don't suffer from insanity, we enjoy every second of it!" cheers Akizuki

"It's pretty freaking awesome alright," Maka and Soul agree in unison.

"Heck yeah!" calls Black Star.

"I enjoy it too," sighs Tsubaki, "-kind of have to."

"We've lost our minds!" laughs Hikari.

"Nope, we sold them on E-Bay!" calls Nene, without missing a single beat.

"Yeah! We got fifty cents for each one!" laughs Akizuki.

"I think we got cheated on that," Kagome comments.

"Yeah, me too," Maka sighs.

"Who cares?" Soul asks, happily kissing Maka randomly.

"Yay, fluffiness!" cheers Linda.

"Where have you been?" Hikari inquires.

"Right here next to you!"

"You've been awful quiet for once."

"Yup! Just awaiting the right moment to speak!"

Kagome happily presses her lips to Inuyasha's cheek and Black Star gives a godly kiss to his Tsubaki. Hikari gives a sudden sad sigh before looking out onto the crowd, laughing heavily. She sees one particular boy with short, spiky brown hair get up and take his tray to the trash.

"Chris…" Hikari suddenly murmurs.

"What?" asks Linda blankly.

"Huh?" inquires Nene.

"What's going on?" inquires Renaia.

"Something, though I have no idea," Gerald murmurs.

Hikari shakes her head and slaps herself gently before laughing.

"Nothing guys, I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone is all."

"You're seeing a lot of people woman, there's an entire crowd out there!" Linda laughs.

"That can't be what she meant," mutters Gerald.

Renaia and Rin burst into laughter and finally, Hyoma laughs too.

"This is so stupid," Hyoma laughs.

"Hyoma!"

"You didn't let me finish! It's also fun and…"

Hyoma sighs, "Whatever."

He turns and, out of his character, gently kisses Rin. Hikari squeals and begins jumping excitedly as every single couple on the stage kisses. Polka and Allegretto break into a blush instead, just merely standing there blankly before laughing nervously. Polka walks some ways away from Allegretto, over to the side and begins happily dancing in place. Allegretto watches her blankly until Hikari sighs, walking to him.

"Go dance with her Allegretto," Hikari suggests.

"Wh-what?" he asks.

"You heard her!" calls Liz.

"Yeah! Dance, yay!" cheers Patty.

"Guys, shut up! You aren't helping!"

Allegretto runs from Hikari, back behind her, but she catches him with one hand and shoves him at Polka.

"That was so premeditated!" yells Allegretto.

Hikari bursts into a fit of giggles before turning and high-fiving Linda. Conan facepalms at the madness of it all and the entire stage, not to mention the café, breaks into a gigantic fit of laughter. Polka, not having been paying attention, jumps as Allegretto comes flying at her. She quickly catches him and keeps him from falling, standing him back up before laughing.

"Dance with me Allegretto!"

"Huh?" Allegretto asks, eyes wide.

"I know you heard me."

"Okay, okay. You got me there," he sighs before carefully taking her hands and letting her lead him in a dance.

"Hikari!" calls a voice.

The aforementioned blond looks around wildly, confused as the group keeps laughing heavily.

"Hikari!"

"AND I, THE GODLY BLACK STAR, SHALL NOW MAKE YOU INSOLENT FOOLS BOW IN MY GLORY!"

"Does he even know the meaning of insolent?" asks Kid.

"If he did, he would know that he would fit the category, so he obviously doesn't," Maka sighs.

"Agreed," Soul sighs, hugging Maka to his side and kissing her forehead softly.

"True that," Liz replies.

"True, true, yay!" sings Patty.

Tsubaki sighs, having facepalmed and is now moaning at the insanity of it all.

"Hikari!"

"Darn it, what? I can't find you, whoever you are!" screams Hikari.

The entire stage stares at Hikari blankly and the café quiets down, for Hikari to see a very familiar person standing down on the café floor below, near the stage but still a little ways away from it due to the tables blocking the sides. There, some ways away, is an old friend of hers with a skinny, slightly muscular form. His eyes are chocolate, his smile soft and warm, and his hair spiky, unruly, and brown.

"Chris! Oh my god!"

"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-a-at?" asks the entire stage in unison.

Hikari rushes forward and leaps straight up, off of the stage; sailing right over the tables and landing feet first on the linoleum floor. She darts right over to her old friend and slams into his chest, embracing him immediately and sending the both to the floor.

"Urk…wow, you didn't get any weaker."

"What did you expect stupid?"

The entire stage stares blankly, before they all cheer and shout happily, cheering for their student group leader.


	16. Hikari's Heaven

**Happy New Years Everyone!  
><strong>

**Alright, so this is the LAST chapter of New Beginnings to be honest. I will be writing a part two to this, as it is the start to my new version of my All Star series. So watch this beauty end and await the new one that should follow eventually.**

**New Notes!**

_Okay, Hikari is still a character based on me! Nene is still my best friend and Akizuki is still her sister in real life. I own Hikari and kind of own Akizuki and Nene. I also completely own Renaia and Gerald!_

Linda still belongs to _**Sally White**_ and Chihoro is still the property of _**leshamarieinuyasha**_ as Toshiro is too.

Beat, Polka, Allegretto, Salsa, and March hail from _Eternal Sonata._ Conan is from _Case Closed/Detective Conan_. Inuyasha and Kagome are from _Inuyasha _and Rin and Hyoma hail from _Chaos Wars. _Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star hail from _Soul Eater._ **!I own none of these characters from any of these games/shows!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Beginnings: The Music in Our Souls<strong>

**Chapter 16: Hikari's Heaven**

The group now awkwardly watches their leader as she happily reconnects with her oldest friend in the world; one she's had since Kindergarten until the day he moved. Everyone is in the backstage, now waiting for lunch to just end.

"It's really great to see you again Hikari. May I join this wonderful group of yours?"

"Sure Chris, no problem. The more the merrier we say."

Hikari smiles joyfully and Chris laughs kindly. Her group watches on.

"This is so weird," Hyoma murmurs.

"What is?" inquires Rin.

"Seeing Hikari so…so…oh what's the word?" asks Gerald.

"So…involved? No… not that. So connected to someone like this, perhaps? She's obviously missed Chris a lot," Renaia sighs.

"Yeah, of course she has. He's been her friend for an extremely long time," Nene points out.

"Right," adds Akizuki.

"I recall that," agrees Linda.

"It's like…she's in heaven over there," Chihoro states.

"Ahh, just like I am when I'm with you my love," Toshiro adds.

"Um…something like that maybe?" Conan questions, groaning as the two lovers kissed.

"It's sweet, so sweet. It's just really nice to see her so happy," Polka observes.

Allegretto watches her too before smiling at Polka and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, she looks better happy. Just like you do Polka."

Polka blushes, "Ohh, well, so do you…"

"Alright, this is great!" cheers Kagome.

"Heh, whatever," Inuyasha mutters.

"I, the God of Love, hereby declare that Hikari loves that boy!" Black Star shouts.

"Black Star!" yelps Tsubaki.

It's rather too late now however, as Hikari turns towards her friends with an angry glare. Chris has gone red as fire, but for a much different reason than Hikari's motive of pure fiery fury. She slams her hands on the table she and Chris sit at before standing up angrily.

"Silence yourself Black Star and go make out with Tsubaki instead!"

"I, the godly Black Star, shall not heed your pitiful commands!"

"You moron," sighs Hyoma.

"He's dead meat," Gerald grunts.

"Lord, please have pity on him," Renaia prays.

"He's doomed," Inuyasha chuckles at this.

"BLACK STAR!" shrieks Hikari.

"Oh no…" murmurs Chris.

Hikari's tiny sandals clap on the hard floor as she walks over to Black Star and raises her hand and swirling it in the air.

"Oh God, here it comes," sighs Maka.

"The uncool god is about to get it now," Soul murmurs.

"What's coming?" asks Polka and Allegretto in unison.

"Oh crap…I think I know…" Conan sighs.

"Super Swirling Hikari Slam!"

With this scream, Hikari's hand slammed down onto Black Star's head and sent him crashing to the floor with a dent in his head.

"And so what if I do?" murmurs Hikari under her breath.

Everyone looked at her in surprise as she spoke these words before walking back to her friend Chris and sitting back down with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The final talk shows and everything flew on by like crazy. The couples Hikari had placed stayed together beautifully as they would always be for eternity. Chris joined seamlessly and Hikari began plotting as to how to put Allegretto and Polka together too.<strong>_

_**All was well as summer let out and the assemblies ended. The activities would be club only throughout summer and then would resume next year at the school.**_

_**But one thing bothered everyone…Hikari never told Chris…about her feelings…**_

* * *

><p>"Rin!"<p>

"Yes Hyoma?"

"Help me, I can't get this thing out of the pan…I think it burned…"

"Oh! Coming Hyoma!"

He shows her a pan, with a severely burnt hamburger inside. She bursts into a small fit of giggles.

"Oh Hyoma…this one is way too burnt. Here, let me help you make one better, okay?"

He blushes and then sighs, "Okay."

She kisses him gently before turning to wash the dishes.

"Hum…maybe I should burn stuff more often."

"What was that?" inquires Rin.

"Oh…ah…nothing…um…Rin?"

"Hum?"

"Can you…ah…agh!"

Frustrated and too embarrassed to say what he wants; Hyoma grabs her shoulders and turns her to him, planting a heavy kiss to her lips and nearly making her drop to the floor with weak knees.

"There," he sighs, releasing the kiss.

She gasps for air, but smiles up at him lovingly. In honesty, he can't help but to smile back.

* * *

><p>Gerald sighs happily as he and Renaia stroll through the park side by side.<p>

"It's so nice today."

"Agreed. The air smells lovely."

Their arms are hooked and almost every few minutes, so are their lips.

"What should we cook today?" asks Renaia.

"Hum…something with love and strawberries…"

"That can be desert."

"I like that idea. How about your delicious Hawaiian Chicken for the main meal?"

"Sounds great," Renaia replies, happily kissing her dear boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"No! Don't die!" cries Maka.<p>

"You idiot, get up!" bellows Soul.

Both Maka and Soul are screaming at a TV drama containing a couple that would die for one another, much like the couple watching the drama. Currently, the lead woman is screaming for Wallace to get up.

"Get up! Aria needs your stupid butt!" yells Soul.

"Plus you haven't told her you love her yet!" shouts Maka.

"Yeah, Maka's right! Not so much as a hint! No wonder she decided to take the hit for you! She figures dying will keep her from having to wait for your stupid ass!" Soul protests.

Maka breaks into laughter at this and Soul kisses her quickly before they return to screaming at the show.

* * *

><p>"I, the godly Black Star have successfully made my follower breakfast!" bellowed Black Star.<p>

Tsubaki enters the kitchen upon hearing his racket and finds a complete, utter mess along with two plates of nice-enough looking breakfast on the table. She sighs, ignoring the mess she knows she'll have to clean up later in order to settle with Black Star for breakfast.

She takes one bite, but is mournful to find how terrible it truly tastes.

"Ohh…." moans Tsubaki.

Black Star starts eating like crazy as Tsubaki forces it down for Black Star's sake. This leaves her to moan after she finishes.

"Tsubaki, you look a little…green?" asks Black Star.

"I'm…fine…Black Star…"

Tsubaki carefully gulps down her glass of orange juice, fights the urge to throw up, and sighs as she succeeds.

'_Rule of living with Black Star number one…don't let him ever cook breakfast…' Tsubaki tells herself inwardly._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha yawns and looks around the room, surprised to see Kagome still asleep. Smiling, he moves a strand of her hair from her face and softly kisses her cheek. Cursing himself inwardly for being so…soft that he made himself want to throw up…Inuyasha gave a scornful grunt before sighing and lying back down on his futon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>But with all of this, everyone still wondered about Hikari…<strong>

**She had put them all together…why wouldn't she do that for herself?**


End file.
